


【APH 英米】回聲谷（完）

by Djcking



Series: 【APH】英先生和他盤子上的小漢堡 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ABO, Immorality, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djcking/pseuds/Djcking
Summary: 九歲是阿爾弗雷德人生的轉捩點，他的雙親因故去世、被迫和馬修分開生活，而迎接他的是遠親柯克蘭夫婦和那古怪的四兄弟，還有亞瑟逐漸嶄露出的不正常執念。
Relationships: America & England (Hetalia), America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【APH】英先生和他盤子上的小漢堡 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167719
Kudos: 17





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> ※TAG：ABO、背德、微灰暗、年齡差、R15？  
> ※英倫兄弟出現，採用島設（年齡大到小：威廉、斯科特、帕特、亞瑟），但因劇情需要彼此個性都有再做調整。亞瑟和阿爾年齡相差五歲  
> ※真的只是心血來潮，第一次打ABO，不曉得為何想挑英米來寫，所以可能不是很會拿捏😥  
> ※然後雖然這是一篇ABO，但他沒有肉XD，TAG之所以打R15是因為會有露骨和比較那啥的描寫😂，最愛精神上的變態了（這個人）  
> ※上一篇英米已經不曉得是多久以前的事，總之OOC屬於我，他們屬於彼此

01

他記得那天是個清爽的日子。  
學校即將迎來暑假，一個月後是他的生日，而他也即將升上四年級，父母親已經為他和馬修安排了暑期一系列活動，他們除了每年慣例的家庭旅遊之外，他和他的兄弟也會各自前往不同營隊，他在六月中和七月底就分別有冒險挑戰營和領導訓練營，而馬修會前往為期一個禮拜的科學營及辯論隊。他們倆熱衷的領域似乎天南地北，但這並沒有成為他們感情的界線，相反的，他們交流所愛、學習分享，好像兩塊獨立的齒輪互相切合運轉。  
瓊斯一家的溫暖美好是社區每個人瞥一眼便能分辨的。  
如果要阿爾弗雷德以我的家庭寫一篇作文，或許他的文筆和詞藻不如兄弟來的好，但他肯定能發揮得洋洋灑灑淋漓盡致，至少他不用憑空想像美好的畫面，他就真切活在如此的環境中，無需造假、也沒有必要說謊。

那一陣子日子都相當晴朗，他在日記上細數過，連續六天艷陽高照，直至暑假正式開始天邊都還沒瞧見一朵烏雲。  
父母親的喪禮同樣是個晴天。  
阿爾弗雷德眨著眼睛，他抬頭往天空看去，接著望向身旁哭得兇猛的馬修，最後才往兩箱已經落入泥地之下的棺木盯著，他瞧了很久，腦袋還沒反應過來，他隱約聽見有人在細語，聲音忽遠忽近，共通之處就是它們同樣惱人，好像幾千萬隻蟲子鑽進他耳朵，阿爾弗雷德沒有辦法分辨任何字句，他甚至還覺得自己在作夢，過不久早上七點半的鬧鐘就會響起，他會賴到五十分，這二十分鐘裡母親叫喚他的聲音會從小漸大，直至馬修趕在即將發怒的瓊斯夫人之前打開他的房門用力敲醒他。  
當他好似從層層幻覺中清醒時馬修正使勁搖著他的手臂，意識到兄弟正在大聲叫他，阿爾後知後覺的發現身旁的大人都已經散去，天空仍然晴朗，太陽正火辣辣燒著他。  
「該走了。」馬修對他說，當他想回應他的兄弟時，才發覺自己出不了聲，他的眼淚重重掉了下來。  
那年他們倆人第一次沒有舉辦生日派對。

他和馬修在升上中學時分開。  
沒有任何預警、也沒有親戚提前提醒他們，阿爾弗雷德知道這將近兩年的時間他們輾轉了許多家庭，也添給了他們不少金錢上的麻煩，他們在哪都沒有歸屬感，倆人分明約好了往後只要找到機會有能力一起搬離他們就會立刻離開，然而這份許諾對十歲的孩子似乎還言之過早，在計劃被實行之前，大人們已經為他們準備了另一份計劃。  
根據他們所說，他們分別聯絡到了母親與父親兩方的遠親，他們同樣表達能夠將他們接過來，但最大限度只能照顧一個孩子，因此馬修和他在權衡下勢必得分開，但誰又會憂心忡忡的衝出來為他們倆發聲說孩子的雙親都已經去世，只剩下彼此的他們不能再輕易分開了這種話？  
他們換過了五個家庭，十雙眼睛的情緒並無差異。

阿爾弗雷德是被大吼著給拖去整理行李的。「放開我！我自己會走！」他從來不會心甘情願遷就於誰，當他從客廳被拖走時經過了馬修的房間，馬修又在哭了，只不過這次的情緒和喪禮那天截然不同，他淡紫色的眼珠子瞪向拉著他的男人，咬牙切齒的像是下一秒就會朝他們吼來，阿爾弗雷德從沒看過這樣子的馬修，但他知道這一次自己的兄弟也再也忍不下去了。  
於是他做了個決定，藍色眸子發起凶狠的光，他俯身就往扯著自己領口的粗壯手臂咬去，男人吃痛的大罵了聲操，一瞬間阿爾弗雷德看見男人崩裂的表情和傻住的馬修，他在臉上被呼來一拳的前一秒笑了出來。

接下來的事阿爾弗雷德記得不多了，他只知道自己還是不能接受明早就要和馬修分開的事實，他更不能理解為何他們要離開美國、一個飛去英國一個前往法國。  
未解之事如此之多，然而阿爾弗雷德卻沒有多少情緒，在看著兄弟和自己搭上不同班機時，他臉上的傷都不再疼痛，胸口卻像是被人鑿開硬生生挖出了心臟。  
「我們會再見面的，我的兄弟。」  
他們倆人握手然後擁抱，最後道別。

當阿爾弗雷德正式踩到英國的土地時，他就知道這裡的天不會像美國那樣常藍。  
迎接他的是陰鬱的雲和毛毛細雨，古怪的是卻沒有多少人撐傘，阿爾弗雷德一個人在大廳拖著巨大的行李繞了幾圈，告示牌和陌生的指標惹得他暈頭轉向，他不曉得自己要在哪裡等候，途中還有一兩個好心人詢問他是否迷路，然而他都搖頭一一拒絕好意，他甚至不太想開口說話，他的口音和渾身上下的氣息在這片土地上突兀的讓阿爾弗雷德都覺得尷尬。  
「阿爾弗雷德？」  
聽見自己的名字被用奇怪的口音叫起，他立刻轉頭過去看向聲音來源，穿著深灰色大衣、淡金髮的人朝他走來，年齡似乎只比他大幾歲。那人的眼神在手機和他之間來回確認，最後他揚起略粗的眉毛詢問，「你是阿爾弗雷德對吧？」  
阿爾點了點腦袋，仍然沒有出聲。  
「亞瑟・柯克蘭。」他伸出手來，阿爾盯了一會，半晌才決定為了自己短暫的未來能夠好過一點而同樣伸手回握，然而這短暫的思考似乎仍然被對方給看出，那人嘴角微微抽動一下，阿爾以為他還會再說些什麼，最後叫作亞瑟的人只是雙手伸回口袋，轉身往大門走去，「跟上來。」  
那是他們不算什麼太過溫馨的第一次見面。

柯克蘭的家在距離地鐵還有好一段距離的稀少人口地帶，他們還轉乘了巴士，過程中除了非必要沒有任何一句對話，他不是有意要一開始就讓氣氛變得如此壓抑或鬱悶，但阿爾弗雷德實在沒有什麼話題好聊，他仍然思索前不久明明還在美國、怎麼過不到一天自己就跑來了這個陰雨不斷的鬼地方，除了他手中的行李箱外沒有任何熟悉的人事物，就連他雙親過世後的精神支柱馬修也不再了，或許他的兄弟此刻還在哭泣，想到他身邊沒有人能安慰他阿爾弗雷德就覺得胸悶。  
這附近沒什麼其他住戶，不曉得是不是因為下雨的關係也沒瞧見幾個人影，阿爾跟在亞瑟後頭，當他們已經走到門前時亞瑟忽然停住了拿鑰匙的手，他側過身子，朝身後的人道：  
「你待會見到的除了母親之外還有我另外一個哥哥，晚點大哥和二哥應該會回來，但總之不管你遇到誰，都不用對他們的話太放在心上。」語音剛落亞瑟就扭開了門把，迎接他們的是灰暗的長廊，屋裡沒有開燈，也沒有其他人歡迎他們。  
當時他還不曉得亞瑟為何對他這麼說。

這之後，阿爾花了將近一個禮拜的時間記下亞瑟的三位兄長和他們的關係，他們似乎曾經發生過許多故事，但如果用一個字濃縮下來，就是爛。他來到這個家的第一天就稀奇的讓他遇上四位兄弟同坐在餐桌的畫面，當他們正式開動時是六點二十三分，這之後他們陸陸續續吃完就各自回房，途中沒有一個人吭聲，只有陶瓷盤子和餐具敲打得響亮，阿爾弗雷德發誓待過五個家庭，他從來沒有吃過如此壓抑的一餐，畢竟以往至少都還有馬修在他身旁，但如今他隻身一人，沒有人能夠讓他傾訴，他們似乎也不會去理會除自己以外的事。  
這之後他們就再也沒有四人同時待在餐廳過。  
阿爾弗雷德看得出來柯克蘭夫人是位優雅有素養的人，但也因為如此他對她有著額外的懼怕。她不像以往收養他們的人會對他破口大罵，這或許對阿爾來說還好處理一點，然而柯克蘭夫人完全不，她不曾讓自己的表情和情緒崩盤過，只會用尖銳鋒利的語氣來取代每個明明可以平常說出來的話語。十歲的阿爾弗雷德完全不習慣這種待遇，那就好像校園的冷暴力，如果有人真的對他做出什麼實質上的傷害他還可以回擊，然而柯克蘭夫人－或者說柯克蘭一家完全不是這種類型，他們尖酸刻薄的對話充斥在生活每個角落，每每互相對到眼時也只有冰冷和數不盡的陌生，就好像他們只是剛好出現在這個家一樣，彼此沒有任何血緣關係，更不要叫他們家常幾句了。

最後是柯克蘭先生本人。  
在這一個禮拜中，阿爾弗雷德從沒見過他的身影。  
根據他在家中唯一對話過的人得知，柯克蘭先生似乎長期出差，一個月只會回家中一兩天，因此見不到他並不是什麼怪事，這件事反而讓阿爾弗雷德鬆一口氣，畢竟能少和這個家中的一個人相處他就多一份自由。  
當時的他仍然想著未來會再度和馬修重逢，因此他在這個家中沒有必要留下些什麼。

沒有一樣東西是他熟悉的。  
新的學習環境、新的同學、新的飲食習慣、新的文化，他像是在報紙上娛樂版被剪下來的笑話，然後被硬生生貼上嚴肅無趣的新聞版，但生活中還是有那麼一兩件樂事，感謝於他天生的人格特質和樂天，阿爾幸運的在班上認識了幾位朋友，他放學會去他們家消磨時間，直至晚餐來臨時才慢慢滾回家，偶爾幾次甚至會留下來吃晚飯，阿爾弗雷德驚訝自己似乎已經在這一個月裡慢慢習慣這裡有著古怪風味、又燉煮過於長久的食物，說真的，他已經開始想念當時還待在美國的生活了，沒有多少大人管他和馬修，他們只是進行義務上的照料和給予，其餘時間就是放養，這樣的日子和現在比起來相對自由太多，柯克蘭一家雖然沒有對他進行打罵，但給予的限制和規範卻出奇的多，好比他必須在晚上六點前回到家，又或者兩天假日最多只能出去幾小時，週日早上還一定得跟著上教堂，阿爾弗雷德好幾次嘴吧開著，思索這樣半拘禁的生活還要過多久，才過一個月他就已經來到極限。

事實證明，環境能夠突破人的限制。  
半年過去，日子還是照常，家庭關係還是一樣冷淡，阿爾弗雷德也大致適應現在的生活。如果真要說什麼改變的話，就是半路或在走廊遇到亞瑟的三位兄長時他們偶爾會打個招呼，除此之外就再也沒有了。  
這段時間他見過柯克蘭先生三次，有幾次是他們錯過了見面時間，柯克蘭先生凌晨才到家，隔天一早又再度出門，也有幾次是他刻意躲在房裡迴避了碰面，而此時他會靠在門邊聽外頭的聲音，不曉得是不是他聽錯，亞瑟似乎也總是和他的父親解釋自己已經休息、可以不用去找他諸如此類的話。

有的時候亞瑟會到自己房裡。  
只有在深夜時，他會微微打開房間的門，聲音不是很大，輕手輕腳走向他的床鋪，將手掌蓋上他剛洗完澡柔順清香的金髮，他的指尖會順著髮絲輕梳下來，剛開始注意到亞瑟會有這樣的舉動時阿爾弗雷德完全傻在了床上，他沒有睜眼、選擇繼續假睡，這之後或許經過了五分鐘或者更長，直到背後再次傳來關門聲他才猛地睜開雙眼，心臟撲通的跳，腦袋更是亂成一團。  
他找不出亞瑟會這麼做的原因。  
平日他們鮮少交談，但相較其他人來說已經是最為頻繁的了。至少他只是像比較寡言的兄長那樣，因此他還是會詢問一些日常問題，好比學校過得如何，又或者有沒有按時吃飯。  
現在想起來或許這個家唯一的正常人只剩下亞瑟・柯克蘭。  
而後來的他又會曉得剛來到這個家的第一年是生活的如此安逸。

第一件大事發生在來到英國兩年後－他已經來到十二歲，亞瑟正準備報考大學。這兩年裡他們表面上沒有說上走得多近，就連他的同學也還有一大半不曉得原來他還有這幾位兄長，只有幾個比較親密的朋友知道其中一位，畢竟亞瑟偶爾順路時會將他從朋友家中帶出來，他似乎不是很喜歡自己到處往其他人家裡跑。  
「這會帶給他們麻煩，」亞瑟不只一次這麼說著，「而且母親也不喜歡。」  
「我都會準時回家，況且拜託－現在沒有人在搞什麼門禁的。」阿爾弗雷德脫口而出，或許是他們剛玩得正盡興就被帶出來，他的語氣不是很友善，也是他們對話中難得有的情緒起伏，良久阿爾才意識到前頭的人遲遲沒有回應，但他沒有選擇閉嘴，而是繼續宣洩兩年裡被壓抑下來的心聲：「再說，我不曉得你們為何都要訂這麼多規定，我會照顧好自己，之後也會離開這個家不再給你們添麻煩，因此不用太顧慮－」話才說到一半他就撞上身前的人，阿爾退後幾步抬頭朝亞瑟看去，發現對方兩隻碧綠的眼珠子正瞪著自己。  
阿爾感覺到心臟抽了一下。  
「最好別提起離開這幾個字，」他的語氣低沉，「尤其是在她面前。」  
亞瑟轉過身子離開，阿爾遲了一會才邁步跟上。  
他越發搞不懂這家人到底在想什麼了。

然而他並未料到更讓他想不到的事情接在後頭。  
好像當年初來乍到，亞瑟停在門前向他拋下一句提醒才轉開門把，這回他掏出鑰匙的手同樣停在半空中，阿爾疑惑盯著遲遲沒有動作的英國人，正想出聲詢問時他已經打開大門，並留下一句在原地待著就獨自進到了屋內。  
搞什麼鬼？此時的他想自己是有些生氣的－又或者說早在他向亞瑟抱怨卻得到那樣的回覆時就有某種不甘願扭在心頭上，他想大聲理論，然而眼前的人看起來又是如此冷靜和理性，更何況他不想在大街上開罵，柯克蘭一家就是如此，找不到地方可以攻陷、讓他找到機會有理由反嗆回去，因此任何反擊的舉動在他們眼裡都會成為兒戲。  
然而這次他顯然到了某種忍耐的臨界點，阿爾弗雷德兩隻手圈緊拳頭，思考為什麼對方叫他做什麼就做什麼、叫他幾點回來就必須幾點回來，或許他根本不應該待在這裡，他應該把亞瑟的話甩在腦後大步往友人家前進，就算之後會被拖著回來。

宅子內忽然響出清脆的碎裂聲。  
阿爾愣了一下，不確定自己是否聽錯。然而這之後又有接二連三的叫喊和碰撞聲，這下他完全睜大了眼睛，他熟悉傳來呼叫的聲音－那是柯克蘭夫人，阿爾下意識要推門進去，然而大門卻被意料中的鎖死－他沒有帶鑰匙出來，亞瑟也根本就沒想讓他進來。  
阿爾弗雷德有一瞬間的慌張，他不是第一次陷入家暴，但他是第一次接觸他人被家暴，他往最近的窗戶跑去，所幸窗子沒有被鎖上，便一鼓作氣跳了進去，客廳沒有開燈，走廊也是一片灰暗，阿爾知道事發地點大概是餐廳，吵雜和尖叫的聲音還在不斷傳出，他手抖著拿起電話，正思考著待會要怎麼和警察解釋清楚時手裡的話筒便被提了出來然後掛上，阿爾轉頭往身後的人看去，斯科特正無神的俯視著他。

他的腦袋一下子就混亂了。所以現在他是漠視自己的母親被家暴嗎？他又在這裡多久了？斯科特臉上淡然的神情讓阿爾弗雷德不禁猜測這樣的情形以前是不是也發生過－然而他還來不及想這麼多斯科特就開口了：  
「待著，」他的聲音相當低沉，這似乎是阿爾第一次這麼近的聽他說話，「或者跟著一起被毒打。」  
十二歲的他根本沒有辦法理解裡頭的涵義。  
他只知道自己不斷搖頭，說著這樣是不行之類的話，然後蹣跚走進屋內唯一亮燈的餐廳，他就站在門口，裡頭餐盤和碗具碎裂一地，鮮少見面的男人正拎著皮帶朝他看來，亞瑟正要抓住柯克蘭先生的手，卻瞥見他就矗立在一旁，「阿爾弗雷德？」驚訝之外似乎還帶著憤怒，然而被呼喊的人根本沒管這麼多，他衝向立在餐桌上的座機電話，顫抖著一把拿起來，好像那是什麼武器，朝著還沒緩過氣來的柯克蘭先生揮去。  
「我、我會報警。」  
一瞬間眼前三個人的表情都產生了變化，柯克蘭咬緊牙關、像是要徒手掰斷皮帶或直接往他揮來，亞瑟似乎已經褪去了怒意、又或者另一種情緒戰勝了憤怒，他抓準時機將柯克蘭手裡的皮帶給搶過來。然而最費解的莫過於柯克蘭夫人－阿爾弗雷德知道自己早就哭了出來，但現在他完全止住了眼淚，只感覺到純粹的毛骨悚然。  
那女人正跪坐在地板朝他裂嘴笑著。

－TBC－

開學時開新坑最快樂了  
不曉得會不會坑😂，但應該是不會  
目前估計中篇？


	2. 02

02

這之後他像喝了酒斷片那樣，記憶有好幾處空白，或者他真的什麼也沒做－他只記得四個人似乎在餐廳中僵持了一陣，直到柯克蘭先生憤憤咬下一句髒話出了餐廳，遠方傳來大門用力甩上的聲響，他才握著座機跪了下來。阿爾突兀的覺得自己好像做錯了什麼，他不曉得自己為何會有這種想法，明明這應該是正確的選擇－但門旁斯科特看過來的眼神讓他害怕，他甚至不敢抬起腦袋，是亞瑟伸出手撐住他的手臂將他拉了起來。  
「回去房間。」他慢吞吞的眨了幾下眼睛，似乎沒能順利消化亞瑟的指令，他瞥了眼仍然側坐在地的柯克蘭夫人，她的雙臂多有血痕，額上也有擦傷，然而她卻像是對此沒有反應，抬頭同樣對上了他的眼。  
「我說回去房間……！」阿爾抖了一下，在柯克蘭夫人再次露出笑容之前挪開了視線，當他踏上昏暗的樓梯時後頭又傳來女人的呼喊，只不過這次不是恐懼的驚叫，她愉悅的口吻像在報導什麼喜事：「你見到了！」幾個字都佔有不同音節，乍聽下來快樂極了，「你都看見了阿爾弗雷德！」  
「你也是我們的人了－」  
「你逃也逃不掉……！」  
回到房間後他拉起棉被哭了出來。

隔天便是週末，不曉得是不是昨晚哭得太兇他一下子便睡到了九點－這不是個正常的時間，因為柯克蘭夫人就算在假日也會在八點鐘準時叫他起床。  
很快他便瞭解為何自己可以有幸多睡一個小時，柯克蘭夫人早在昨晚被強制送醫了。  
他是站在昨晚事發地點的門口旁聽見此事的，聲音來源有些吵雜，似乎兄弟們難得聚集了起來，就在他轉身要上樓、打算晚點再現身時亞瑟已經沉著臉色出現在他的身後。  
「幹嘛不進去？」他的口氣沒有很好，但相較昨天命令的口吻已經好上許多，「你昨晚也沒吃晚餐吧？先去吃點東西。」  
「我不餓。」阿爾搖了搖頭想繞過對方，然而亞瑟不疾不徐的將人給抓了回來，「不代表你可以不吃，進去。」

接著他就被亞瑟半推著踏進了餐廳。  
倏地三條目光頓時往他看來，方才細微的討論聲也消失的乾乾淨淨，氣氛尷尬極了，好在亞瑟又推了他一把才得以讓他的雙腿動起來。  
「聽說你昨晚想報警？」當他入座時對面飄來一個問句，那是威廉・柯克蘭。  
他半點了下腦袋。  
「真有你的。」他的語句帶了點笑意，阿爾弗雷德不曉得好笑在哪，因此他面無表情的拿起幾片吐司往烤麵包機走去。  
「啊，能夠幫個忙嗎？阿爾弗。」威廉再次開口，他將自己的吐司遞給對方，十二歲的男孩明顯愣了一下，但仍然接下盤子。「怎麼，不習慣被這樣稱呼嗎？」  
「沒有。」阿爾僵硬的搖搖頭，他能說什麼？就算真的不習慣也能反駁嗎？他繼續背對著餐桌上的人，兩顆藍色眼珠子直直盯著烤麵包機，阿爾弗雷德不能理解明明昨晚發生了那樣的事他們怎麼還能像沒事一樣坐在這兒－甚至跟他閒話家常起來了。  
叮的一聲，他將烤得剛好的吐司遞到最大的兄長面前，就在要入座時忽然另一疊盤子推入他的視線中，阿爾抬頭看向比自己大了七歲的帕特里克，那人面無表情，用下巴示意對方行動。  
「別鬧他，帕特。」威廉出聲，但那也只是個沒什麼威力的勸諫，阿爾眼珠子往上翻了一圈，雖然沒多說什麼，他的行為也已經清楚表明了自己的不耐煩。

當他終於可以正式拿起抹刀塗抹已經涼掉的吐司時，斯科特彷彿看準時機，他低沉的嗓音再次響起，「真虧你還能坐在這悠閒的吃早點。」  
空氣靜默了一陣，阿爾咬到第三口才故作恍然大悟的道：「呃，你是在和我說話嗎？」  
「看來媽撿來了個沒什麼腦袋的廢物。」  
「斯科特。」威廉再次出聲，只不過這次還連帶著一聲嘆息，阿爾忽然想起剛開始來到這個家時亞瑟在門外和自己所說得提醒，忽然他對這樣的狀況一點兒也不驚訝。他迅速把不多的吐司塞入口中，一口氣將牛奶飲盡，接著蹦下餐桌，將餐盤和玻璃杯洗乾淨便跑回樓上，動作一氣呵成，這一系列動作又讓威廉抽動了下嘴角。  
「你真的覺得媽撿了個廢物？」  
威廉詢問，斯科特沒有回應。  
「我倒是現在才覺得有點有趣。」  
倏地，亞瑟重重推開椅子起身，用過大的聲音宣告他的早餐時間已經結束。

當他半睡半醒的在床上滾著不曉得幾圈時，才意識矇矓的聽見有人敲門。他從床上躍起，半掩著門看向略微低頭的亞瑟。  
「怎麼了？」  
「有點事想和你聊。」  
「什麼事？」  
「不先讓我進去？」阿爾低下腦袋，試圖不讓對方看見他碎碎唸的嘴吧，他終究打開了門。  
進來後亞瑟自然的拎著椅子搬到床邊，他用眼神示意男孩到床邊坐下，而他乖乖照做。「所以怎麼了？」  
「你有想過為什麼這個家會有這麼多房間嗎？」突如其來的問題拋向阿爾，他瞇起藍色的眸子，疑惑的回答：「客、客房？」  
「你曉得這裡沒什麼人，這兩年來也沒有其他親戚進過我們家。」  
「所以……？」  
「第五個孩子。」沒有讓阿爾等待太久，亞瑟迅速給出答案，然而卻讓男孩的眉頭皺得更緊：「你說這間房間原本是要給第五個孩子的？」  
「胎死腹中。」亞瑟沒有正面回應，但間接回答了阿爾的疑問，「當時母親已經準備好了一切事物等待新生兒，然而她身體欠佳，再加上已經生了四個孩子，最後流掉了。」  
「……我很抱歉。」  
「為什麼道歉？」阿爾的眼神瞥向另外一邊，他也搞不懂自己為何要這麼說－他甚至開始懷疑自己只是個替代品，又或者純粹為了滿足某種奇怪的執念才被接來這個家。

「我以為你會選擇生氣。」  
「誰跟你說我沒生氣了？」話題一下子被引爆，亞瑟正巧踩著了他的雷點，阿爾揚起氣勢繼續道：「我只是不想跟你們扯這麼多－而且這種情況我還能說什麼？難道說我很高興嗎？」  
忽然亞瑟笑了一下，他的表情彷彿看穿男孩說謊：「如果你真的不在意，昨晚怎麼還會哭著想要報警？」  
「我怎麼能坐視不管！」阿爾的音量逐漸大聲，他滔滔不絕朝亞瑟解釋：「生氣是一回事－但有人受到傷害我怎麼能什麼都不做！」話題至此他又想起昨晚掛斷他電話的斯科特，當時他只感受到被壓迫的恐懼，現在卻與昨晚截然不同－他火氣都上來了，「總、總之如果真的有什麼問題，暴力是不能解決事情的，因為之前－」忽然他越說越小聲，阿爾想起之前的寄養家庭有的會毆打或用言語數落他，但這好像不是什麼太值得訴說得事，於是他乾脆噤了聲，眼神又飄向除了亞瑟以外的別處。

「之前什麼？」亞瑟強行讓話題接了回來，他看著男孩亂竄的眼珠子，儘管他大概曉得接下來阿爾會說些什麼，但他仍然希望能親耳聽見。  
「沒什麼。」  
「把話說完。」  
「……之前老師說得。」阿爾小聲嘟囔，亞瑟挑了下眉，總有一天他會讓他知道說謊不是個好習慣。

「總之打人就是不對。」他將方才的話題掃去，阿爾再次強調了自己的立場，之前在其他家庭中度過的時間他可沒少被打，但都沒有一次會讓他心服口服的臣服於眼前的人，這只會激起反效果－讓他變得更難於控制。  
「但是母親並不一樣。」一改方才的語氣，亞瑟沉沉的道，「這就是我今天想和你聊得，或許我應該早點告訴你，然而之前都沒有什麼明顯的跡象，我還想著或許情況有了好轉。」  
阿爾沒有回話，只是靜靜的聽。  
「她有精神疾病。」  
他仍然沒有吭聲，阿爾甚至不曉得這些是不是他可以聽的。  
「在我大概七歲時就有這個感覺了，九歲時從父親口中得到證實。母親過份的掌控孩子，同時她能從養育這件事上得到安全和滿足感，這也是她不斷想生孩子的緣由－但如果就這點來說或許看起來還好，母親會捏造故事。」  
「……什麼意思？」  
「母親和父親之間沒有愛情，他們只是在一場聯誼中認識，彼此有了可以交換的利益而結婚。當時也沒有人說些什麼，畢竟Alpha和Omega在眾人乍看之下就是天作之合。」  
「然後呢？」  
「然後就是你現在看到的模樣－我聽說剛開始他們倆人還沒出什麼問題，然而之後母親從孩子上得到了心靈的滿足，她的生命中沒有一件事是她能控制的，於是她開始控制自己的孩子。除此之外，她為了能夠從純真的孩子上騙取更多同情心，她會假裝自己受到家暴和丈夫的控制。」  
倏地阿爾抓緊身後的被褥，想起昨天柯克蘭女士對他露出的笑容。  
「父親當然逐漸感覺到不對勁，從孩子的疏遠以及妻子手上突如其來的傷痕他終於揭曉了一切，起初他會建議母親去就醫，然而隨著時間增長母親愈發覺得那些家暴和控制是真的，她變本加厲向孩子求救，十幾歲的他們根本不曉得事情的來龍去脈，更不曉得為何母親不報警。」  
說到此刻亞瑟停頓了下，看向男孩抓緊被子的手，緩慢道：「有一次母親真的如願以償，父親終於解下皮帶往她揮下去，你猜這之後怎麼著？」他輕輕笑了一下，「母親有好一段時間都沒有再向孩子抱怨了，她就像恢復了原樣。」

「這之後無聲的默契形成，父親減少回家的時間，而每當病發時父親也真的會對母親施展暴力，父親的行為在他自己看來好像是治療，而在母親眼中是詭異短暫的救贖－因為這證實了她沒有對年幼的孩子們說謊，儘管他們早就曉得母親的症狀了。」  
亞瑟不再說話，而阿爾的腦袋已經垂得老低。  
金髮的男孩最後開口詢問：「他有名字了嗎？」並未指名道姓，亞瑟卻仍然知道阿爾口中的對象。  
「諾斯，」亞瑟瞧了一眼床邊的人，「順利產出的話，他和你同年齡。」  
胸口又是一陣絞痛，阿爾閉上雙眼。  
殊不知下一句話讓他渾身都緊繃起來。  
「如果她沒有被父親打到流產的話。」

那之後約莫過了一個月，柯克蘭夫人從醫院回來，她消瘦許多，態度卻同樣和以往一樣嚴格冰冷，似乎那一晚只是喝多了的失態，阿爾有意減少和柯克蘭夫人的往來，當天的畫面仍然讓他心有餘悸。  
互不打擾彼此的生活持續了好一段日子，半年後亞瑟順利考上知名大學，他仍在中等教育的第一階段，二哥斯科特將前往研究所進修，威廉則已經在公家機關有了穩定的工作。  
和兄長們的關係沒有什麼特殊變化，真要說就是他的活兒變多了，這樣的轉變是在柯克蘭夫人躺在醫院的那一個月裡，某天阿爾終於受不了天天吃那些燉煮過久的冷凍食品，又或者只是胡亂把賣場裡買回來的食物丟進烤箱裡弄個半小時以上－原本至少能吃的料理都不曉得變成了什麼鬼樣，於是就在某個晚上，哥哥們都不在家時他親自開了瓦斯爐，打開冰箱搜刮起剩下來的飯菜，腦袋順帶回撥著父母親仍在時他們是如何一起做菜的，幸好這個家只是料理難吃了點，砧板和料理用的刀具都還存在，於是他開始有模有樣的清洗蔬菜和調理它們，他找到幾顆番茄和洋蔥，想起童年時母親常烹飪的義大利麵，印象中好像只是將一些有的沒有的備料全都丟進去亂煮一遍－當然他還是有實際做過那幾次，只是這次沒有母親和馬修在旁幫著，他只能一個人全部搞定。  
過程中，他投入到甚至不曉得外頭的餐桌已經多了兩個身影。  
當他把義大利麵端出來時看見兩雙只有些微色差的碧色雙眼盯著他，阿爾弗雷德哀號了一聲，只好先把一盤放到桌上，「你們先吃吧。」言下之意就是讓亞瑟和帕特里克打架，誰贏誰就可以先吃晚餐。果不其然在他轉身進入廚房要去多煮幾包麵時後頭就傳來了爭吵聲。  
也因為如此，他就像是被挖掘了新技能，時不時的就會被兄長們給差派到廚房，又或者他們會直接坐在餐桌旁等候，像是忽然想起什麼般一眼都沒朝他看去的道：「順便的話，就來多幾份吧。」  
但這或許也沒什麼不好，阿爾變向想著。畢竟亞瑟升上大學後他與這個家的交流又更加減少，也許做點食物能夠成為他們之間溝通的管道，阿爾從來沒有想到會迎來這麼一天，需要用食物去慰勞人心。  
  
然而第二件大事緊接在後，在他即將邁入十四歲，同樣也等於他在這個家已經待了三年多，十八歲的亞瑟・柯克蘭終於迎來了性別分化。  
起初他想，這不甘他的事，事實上的確也和他毫無關係，性別分化是極其自然的事，亞瑟的三位兄長也早在自己來到這個家之前就已經進行分化了，柯克蘭先生的血統或許過於優秀，三位孩子－現在再加上亞瑟的話，四個孩子都是素質優良的Alpha。  
雖然現代已經極少用這類性別來分別人類了，畢竟Beta佔了實在太多數，市面上也有完美的抑制劑讓Omega和Alpha能像正常人一樣度過發情期－儘管那有可能導致一些副作用，但極少人才會真正在意那些性別了，Beta仍然能和Alpha幸福度日、Omega甚至可以和Omega在一起。因此隨著時間演變，Alpha和Omega的結合就像童話故事裡那些命中注定的天生一對，雖然情節浪漫又專情、但更多人可能更喜歡公主與騎士的冒險故事。

四個Alpha簡直不符合正常比例，亞瑟分化成Alpha的時間也相較其他人還要晚。有時阿爾弗雷德會想，會不會正是因為相同性別的關係他們幾個才天天像是要把對方送進棺材才甘願的樣子。Alpha似乎天生帶有一種氣場－一種不得被隨意侵犯或藐視的高傲態度，這樣的特性特別凸顯在斯科特身上，但阿爾哪會是那樣就退縮的人？自從那一天早上他就曉得斯科特不喜歡他，那他也沒有必要再做樣子讓他有好臉色看，他反擊對方的次數增加，無視的次數更是無限上升。  
威廉和帕特里克倒是好一些，儘管倆人性格還是有些古怪，但至少他們不會亂發脾氣－又或者不會是對他，帕特和亞瑟的關係不是很好，他幾乎像是把Alpha才獨有的氣場全都加到了亞瑟身上，當然當時尚未分化的亞瑟仍然不是省油的燈，如今他看著醫生拎著皮箱走出亞瑟房間，並且告知威廉他的弟弟確認分化成為了Alpha後，阿爾弗雷德和威廉的臉都頓時陷入一陣苦悶。

他們倆人下了樓，阿爾望了一眼對面的房間，門被關得死緊，他方才也聽見醫生離開時特別鎖上了房門，他尚未迎來性別分化，因此他完全不曉得現在對方的房間是否充滿了信息素的味道－這個詞他還待在美國時就認得了，學校的課程非得教他們這個不可。  
他也知道在分化的過程中性情似乎會變得相當“暴躁”，老師是這麼和他們解釋的，務必小心分化的Alpha和Omega，他們將會在這段時間迎來人生中第一次的易感期或發情期，這段時間不管哪個性別的人靠近都相當危險，最好讓他們接受醫生的看診，並且好好在家中待上一個禮拜。  
他是有好好聽課的，因此阿爾弗雷德關上房門，思索著將近一個禮拜不會見到亞瑟生活會有什麼變化－然而似乎沒有，想想他甚至會輕鬆許多，至少他可能除了要記得多做點食物之外，他可以更自由的在家中活蹦亂跳，畢竟除了亞瑟以外的另外三位兄長大部分時間都鮮少待在家裡，柯克蘭夫人最近也沒有再要求他什麼，或許是經過快要四年，他已經逐漸失去當年十幾歲看起來柔軟彈性的臉頰，也失去了柯克蘭夫人對他怪異的養育情感。

他以為生活正在好轉。  
那是亞瑟分化後的第三天，前幾天他都沒瞧過亞瑟的正臉，然而今晚卻被他給遇上了。起床上廁所的他瞧見亞瑟雙手撐在浴室鏡子前的洗手臺，他淡金色的髮絲隨著低下的臉龐垂下，水龍頭被開到最大，嘩啦啦的在寧靜的夜晚沖出猶如水壩洩洪的聲響。  
「亞瑟？」當時他只是輕聲呼喚－畢竟他也想上廁所，他就這麼堵在那實在不得不叫他，「你、你不舒服嗎？」他放緩的步伐逐漸靠近，眼看對方仍然垂著腦袋沒有要抬起的意思，他伸手想越過對方將水龍頭關緊，下一秒他的手臂卻被對方用力一扯，踉蹌摔進了對方的懷抱中。「做什麼你！」他低聲叫喊，雙臂被剛分化的Alpha抱得死緊而無法掙脫，他打賭對方睡昏了頭，阿爾試圖用左腳踢向對方，然而他的行為彷彿被預知，亞瑟一把抓住了他抬起的大腿並轉了個方向，阿爾重心不穩的往牆壁重重跌去，而他身前正壓著仍然比他高出一些的Alpha，之間沒有一點空隙。  
這豈止睡昏了頭。  
「等－亞瑟！」他感覺到自己終於緊張起來，他用空出來的左手將亞瑟往反方向拉遠，沒想到對方卻像塊橡皮糖一樣的貼近他，直到他的頸邊和耳旁傳來熱氣，他的心臟重重跳了兩下。  
靠。  
阿爾深吸一口氣，他右側的脖子被深深咬了一口，亞瑟咬得很深，恍惚他感覺到有溫熱的液體順著他的鎖骨流下，他原本要將Alpha拉開的左手也逐漸換了姿勢，他用力抓緊對方的背，鏡子中還能看見他的手在顫抖，就在阿爾以為男人終於停止動作時，亞瑟的身軀只是更加往阿爾弗雷德靠攏，他右手伸向了衣服下的腰間，而左手正往他的大腿移動。  
他終於意識到情況不對境。

他攅足力氣伸腳就往亞瑟踢去。  
對方被他踢得後退了幾步，阿爾趁著空檔跑離浴室，一瞬間他似乎瞧見亞瑟還想伸手將他抓回來，但此刻他將任何同情心給丟棄，只管大步跑向房間，並將門給鎖死。  
他和亞瑟的關係至那一天又被推回了原點。  
－又或者應該說，他們可能更遙遠了。  
而阿爾弗雷德永遠不會忘記當亞瑟終於熬過那一個禮拜、接著從房裡踏出來時，他只是瞧了眼被繃帶給捆起來的脖子，綠色的眼珠子看起來還有什麼話想說，最後卻只是虛弱的吐了句抱歉。  
至那之後再也沒有多餘的對話。

－TBC－

英先生，他只是個快要十四歲的孩子😂  
話說我好勤勞，其實我的庫存到第八章，想說趁著假日趕快發發


	3. 03

03

阿爾弗雷德發誓自己想念馬修了。  
距離他們分開已經幾年了？他們又有多久沒有通訊過？他甚至連對方所住得地址或電話都不曉得，馬修就像他童年因孤單幻想出來的玩伴，他想念馬修。  
這樣的情緒似乎被某人給看出，他只是像往常一樣從學校回來，在進門時就看見亞瑟杵在走廊底端，他扭頭看向左側掛著的電子時鐘，上頭顯示禮拜二，一個禮拜中亞瑟唯一會提早到家的一天，他居然忘了這件事，以往他都會在這段時間跑出去廝混，以避免只有倆人見面時的尷尬。  
他朝著仍然在走樓底端的人眨了眨眼睛，如果他要上樓勢必得經過那兒，但他卻因為亞瑟像之鬼魂矗立在那而停止了動作，直到在黑暗中的人彷彿嘆了口氣，他朝阿爾走近，後者才注意到對方手裡正拿著一張帶有皺痕的紙。  
「你兄弟馬修的資料，我拿到了。」  
阿爾再次眨著眼睛，好看的藍色眼珠透出不解，他似乎還不相信亞瑟所說，因此較年長的只好再解釋一遍：「我說，他們家的地址和電話我都拿到了，你可以和馬修聯絡了。」  
阿爾聞言只是戰戰兢兢接下薄紙，五年了－他終於可以和他的兄弟說上幾句話，然而當他抬起頭想向亞瑟道謝時，對方已經離開了視線，不曉得往哪裡去了。

他有幾次想過或許該和亞瑟說開。  
說實在的，他快要被現在的氣氛給悶壞了，距離那件事已經過了一年多，他也沒有那麼在乎了，況且，阿爾弗雷德認為或許那天自己有些倒楣，畢竟所有人都說過要小心進行分化的Alpha和Omega，然而當時的他就是如此沒腦袋，他過於沒有防備的靠近－再者，有可能亞瑟已經後悔過了呢？畢竟這一年他也的確沒有像以往那樣會有如此多的家常閒聊，他們都躲著彼此、又小心著對方。  
在拿到馬修聯絡電話的隔天，阿爾在前往朋友家的路上如此想著。  
是的，他特地到友人安迪的家中和馬修進行連絡，不知怎地他不是很想在柯克蘭家和馬修通訊，電話很快就被接通，接起來的似乎是和他有著相仿年齡的男孩，阿爾一下子就掉下了眼淚，隔了五年他仍能立馬認出那道熟悉的聲音。  
果不其然在聽見自己的聲音後對面也哭得一蹋糊塗，兩個人含著哭腔不曉得胡亂說了有多久，但同時他們也笑得很高興，馬修表示自己在新的家庭中過得都還算不錯，除此之外他還認識了一位叫做法蘭西斯的朋友，他們相處融洽，馬修甜密的語氣讓阿爾打從肺腑為他高興。

「話說兄弟，我在前陣子性別分化了。」話題來到此處，阿爾捧著電話驚叫出聲：「真的假的？你的性別是什麼？Beta嗎？」  
「是Omega。」面對直率的回應，阿爾遲了一下才又揚起語氣繼續回問：「那－那麼那個法蘭西斯呢？」  
「他是位Beta。」忽然馬修笑出了聲，他打趣說道：「我知道你在想什麼，我的確－可能有那麼一丁點那種意思。」  
「放寬心吧兄弟，現在哪有人會在意性別什麼的？只要是真愛的話什麼樣的人都可以相處在一起！」  
「話說回來，阿爾弗你又過得如何呢？都還好嗎？」這一次阿爾停了更久，他腦袋迅速運轉了幾下：「都還過得去啦，只是英國很常下雨。」  
「這我知道。」馬修的語氣溫柔，阿爾藍色的眼珠子往下望去，有好一段時間他的腦袋放空，好希望就可以聽著兄弟的聲音慢慢睡去，「只不過如果你仍然不習慣那兒的話，我們就一起回去美國定居吧，又或者你想搬來法國，或我飛去英國都行。」阿爾不曉得馬修是否聽出他話裡的遲疑，但他打這通電話的用意不是要讓馬修擔心的，「哈哈－當然不會不習慣了！我在這裡也認識了一群朋友，話說這通電話也是我在朋友家打給你的－但我認為一起回去美國的主意不錯，Hero我採納這個建議！」  
「太好了兄弟。」最後他們又隨意聊了幾句才掛斷電話，整段通話有半個小時之久，阿爾有些抱歉的望向安迪，他的好友擺了擺手表示這沒什麼大不了的。  
「話說你想留下來吃飯嗎？」  
「哇喔－真的可以嗎？」  
「當然了，哪次不行呢？」安迪笑著將阿爾領出房間，然而門鈴似乎有自己的意識，它在樓下響得正是時候，阿爾喪氣的嘆了一聲，大抵知道來訪者是誰了。

「糟糕，看來我們得約下一次了。」安迪搔搔臉頰，阿爾煩躁的揉亂了頭髮，明明前一陣子亞瑟都不會再來接他回去，誰曉得又碰上什麼事情這傢伙再度重操舊業，阿爾悲憤的打開大門，果真看見粗眉毛的英國人就站在外頭，天空還灰灰的下著小雨。  
「下次見。」  
「下次見。」阿爾揮手道別，當大門正式關上的那一霎那他的笑容就從臉上消失，回歸特屬於柯克蘭家的標準冰冷表情。

「這陣子別往外跑了。」突如其來的發話讓阿爾沒有頭緒，他看著走在前面的人嗄了一聲。  
「然後最好帶上這個。」亞瑟轉過身往他手裡塞下一盒銀色的長方小盒子，阿爾更加困惑了，腦袋因此還歪了一邊：「這到底是什麼？」  
「預防萬一。」亞瑟回應，「你十五歲了。」  
幾個零碎的字句和片段連接在一起，阿爾忽然瞭解了亞瑟的意思，想通的當下他下意識覺得排斥－他實在不喜歡分化這玩意兒，儘管剛才還對馬修說這東西在現代已經沒什麼用了，但他還是忍不住的擔心－畢竟他的哥哥在前陣子分化成了Omega，他的擔心不是沒有理由。

第三件大事就在一個禮拜之後。  
他依稀記得那天早上是難得的晴天，這在英國極為罕見，更不要說是一整片天空的藍了－阿爾弗雷德不可能錯過如此的假日，家裡的兄長都各自外出忙去了，柯克蘭夫人也難得在一早就出了門，儘管他根本不曉得她要去哪而又什麼時候會回來，總之現在的他是自由的，他立刻撥通安迪家的電話，得到允許便動身前往。  
到達安迪家時是早上十點，他們倆一同玩了電競遊戲又一起吃飯，家裡沒有大人便任兩個小朋友玩嗨了，眼看時間還早阿爾弗雷德提議可以趁著好天氣去打個球之類的，他們也高效率的聯絡好了幾個同學，然而就在他們即將出門前往球場時，阿爾忽然踉蹌滑了一下。  
「小心點。」安迪驚呼一聲，並好心撐住方才差點滑倒的阿爾弗雷德，然而不碰還好，當他接觸到阿爾的皮膚時他再次叫了出來：「老天－你感冒了嗎？你的身體有夠－」  
「安迪。」阿爾飛快叫了友人的名字，手裡原本抱著的球也因忽然鬆下的手臂掉了下來：「跟那些人說比賽取消。」  
「怎、怎麼這麼突然？你果真不舒服吧兄弟？」安迪正想再次將手往阿爾的額頭伸去，卻沒想到對方一把將他的手給拍下，也因為這一下安迪才看見阿爾弗雷德的臉色正泛著不正常的紅，他奮力咬著牙，蹲下身緩慢抱住了雙腿。  
安迪心底大喊了聲操。

幸好他是個Beta－他們全家都是Beta，然而也因為如此他們沒有存放抑制劑，安迪機靈的拉開阿爾的背包翻找，期許他控管嚴格的哥哥會放點好用的東西在裡頭，然而裡頭除了錢包和一些零碎的雜物之外，什麼藥劑或藥丸的東西他都沒見找著。  
「阿爾弗雷德，你有抑制劑之類的東西嗎？你總有吧？」  
「……沒帶。」  
「沒帶！」安迪忍不住提高了音量，「所以你的確有抑制劑，但你偏不帶？」  
「我要那鬼東西做什麼？」金髮的人蜷縮的更緊，他幾乎在地板上扭成了一個球狀，但隨後他又勉強自己站起身，安迪從他水一樣的藍眼裡瞧見最後一點倔強和不服輸：「借我你的房間一會，不准打電話給他們。」  
安迪流著冷汗，他理解此時阿爾弗雷德絕對不會輕易讓步，只好扶著他進到房間，關上門時扭頭朝再度躺回地板的人道：「我去買抑制劑，你再忍一忍就好。」  
最後他只聽見一計響亮的甩門聲，期許安迪能盡快回來－然而阿爾又咬牙切齒起來，他不曉得自己為何在憤怒，在知道馬修分化成Omega時他就大概知曉自己未來也大致如此了，但天殺的他知道自己不會想分化成這個性別，他當時居然還佯裝高興的祝賀馬修－

忽然他睜開雙眼，想起多事的亞瑟在自己和馬修通過電話後便拿給了他抑制劑－他怎麼會剛好挑在那個時間？那句預防萬一又是什麼意思？他真的沒有其他－不行，他的思緒已經越來越混亂，阿爾雙手環住肩膀，蜷縮的膝蓋幾乎貼合在他胸前，他感覺到有溫熱的東西流過他的大腿根，接著又浸濕了因為扭曲身子而疊合起來的小腿，他全身上下好像只有喉嚨是乾的，他想起身確認自己的狀況，卻徒勞發現自己的手臂像軟掉的麵條，他的腰直不起來，而眼前的視線早已模糊一片。  
他聽見大門再度發出甩開的聲響，阿爾一下子往房門看去，期許安迪趕緊將那該死的抑制劑送到他面前，然而很快他便曉得來訪者不是友人－一股能夠鎮靜人心的薄荷清香竄入他的鼻腔。  
是Alpha。  
他就像從天堂滾落地獄，阿爾試圖用最後的力氣將房門鎖上，就在即將要觸碰到門把時他的雙腿卻突然發軟，他敢保證絕對是那股強烈的信息素讓他無法站立，阿爾無助看向緩慢打開的木門，浸滿水的藍眼睛在看見來者時腦袋頓時白了一片。

「亞、亞瑟－」他啜泣出聲，伸出的手來不及伸回便被溫柔接起，十五歲的Omega完全不曉得該怎麼拒絕不斷釋放信息素的Alpha，他已經沒有任何思緒，只是左手緊抓著胸前已經濕透的上衣，向眼前的人發出求救：「好－好難……受－」  
綠眼睛的人蹲下身子，以利和剛分化的Omega平視，亞瑟盯著阿爾弗雷德，他的皮膚熱的可以灼傷另外一人，肩膀和身體都在不斷顫抖，水藍的眼珠子好像一潭淺湖，淚珠湧出又滑下，他緊緊抓住了十五歲少年的手：「為什麼不帶抑制劑？」  
「……我不喜歡。」阿爾弗雷德感覺自己的嗓音變得相當奇怪，那聽起來比平時更加黏膩和柔軟，就好像他的－信息素。  
「你不能因為不喜歡就不去做某些事。」亞瑟將對方的手握得更緊，阿爾吃痛叫了幾聲，然而到了他嘴邊似乎又變成了怪異的喘息，「我說過你這陣子要注意，你有聽進去嗎？」  
「……對不起。」  
「道歉並不能代表什麼，阿爾弗雷德，如果今天你不是待在這裡、也剛好那傢伙是個Beta，你被人給強了也不稀奇。」亞瑟仍然冷靜說著一切，他強大的理性卻讓本就躁動的Omega憤怒起來，「你－現在和我說這些還不如趕緊將該死的抑制劑拿過來！」他一口氣朝Alpha咆哮過去，出乎意料的，亞瑟笑了一下。  
「你現在的狀況用抑制劑也沒什麼作用了，更何況，我根本就沒有帶。」  
水藍的眸子忽然沉了下去。  
那他來是為了什麼？  
「這是最好的實際演練，記住這一天，阿爾弗雷德。」  
碧眼的Alpha伸手將Omega的頭溫柔靠到自己身上，就像一年前在廁所的情景重演，只不過這次他的動作輕緩，接著他低頭咬住阿爾弗雷德的腺體。  
金髮少年闔上眼皮，再也沒有知覺。

－TBC－

亞瑟耐性很好  
但我耐性不怎麼好😂（英先生表達未成年無法A上去


	4. 04

※ABO、背德注意

溫熱的陽光抓撓他的臉頰，阿爾弗雷德緩慢拉開眼廉，他不曉得自己沉睡了多久，第一眼看見晴朗的天空時還一度以為自己來到了天堂，又或者他做了很長很沉的惡夢，他正身處美國，父母親沒有死亡、馬修也沒有和他分離。  
嘎嘎作響的木門將他拉回了現實。  
威廉站在門邊，他一手還置在門把上，墨綠色的眼睛一瞬間透出驚愕，很快他又抓回了平時的穩定。「剛醒來？」  
「嗯。」阿爾揉揉眼睛，覺得自己的眼皮好像有點腫，讓他不是很能順利的睜大雙眼，「我睡了多久？」  
「快三天了吧。」威廉折著指頭數算，「本來還想說如果你再繼續睡下去就真的要強行帶你去醫院了。」  
「強行？」  
「對象不是你。」威廉靠著床緣坐了下來，阿爾下意識往另一邊挪去，「那傢伙不准我們帶你去其他地方。」  
「那傢伙又是－」  
「你還是別知道太多比較好。」威廉再度起身，他雙手盤在胸前，「話說你居然不隨身帶抑制劑，你的舉動真的每次都能超出我的預想。但，這方面的還是盡量別了。」阿爾垂下眼睛，昏迷前的記憶緩慢浮現，他伸手摸往後頸，果真摸到那兒有塊突起。  
「很在意嗎？」威廉勾了一下嘴角，「那是不得以的，你別想太多。那種情況下的確用普通的抑制劑不會見效，更何況也不曉得你那朋友什麼時候會回來，如果亞瑟沒有即時做臨時標記，你除了會更難受以外，街邊其他Alpha大概也會衝進來。」  
聞言阿爾只是吞了一沫口水，他手仍然觸著後頸，低著腦袋不曉得該如何回話。  
「你好幾天沒吃東西了，廚房還有些食物，去拿點吧。」威廉提醒，不曉得是不是錯覺，阿爾總覺得對方語氣溫和了許多，說得話似乎也比平常還要多。  
在男人要離開時，他忽然停在門前，轉頭向阿爾道：「對了，等會我要出門辦點事情，亞瑟等等就會回來，你最好想想要怎麼和他解釋。」  
「……解釋什麼？」  
「誰曉得，」威廉聳肩，「我只知道他這幾天脾氣都不是很好，尤其是帶你回來的那天，我們再度光榮損失了幾個碗盤和茶杯。」丟下這句男人便迅速關上房門，阿爾望了一眼窗外明媚的天，第一次覺得好天氣似乎過於刺眼。

當他聽見樓梯傳來腳步聲時阿爾迅速將自己塞回了被窩裡。  
聲音停在門前，好一陣子他以為對方放棄進來的打算，但最後那人仍然推開了房門，彼時他轉過身子背對男人，自然的好像只是在睡夢中翻了個身。  
阿爾雙手環著棉被，臉也向下塞入枕鋪當中，他試圖將自己掩埋起來，以免眼皮底下亂竄的眼珠露了餡。  
忽然，一隻厚實的手掌往他後腦勺蓋去，他細長的手指順過金色毛髮，亞瑟低垂著綠色的眸子，指腹順著視線向下移動到了阿爾的後頸，果不其然少年嚇的跳了起來。「你幹嘛？」  
「我知道你已經醒了。」  
「那這跟你亂摸有什麼關聯？」阿爾將後背轉向另一測，亞瑟花了幾秒鐘注視著他，最後他像威廉那樣在床邊坐了下來，阿爾看著對方自然的動作，思考現在是每個人都要輪坐一遍是了？

「威廉說你生氣了。」想起方才的話，阿爾隨口提到，隨後才發覺自己好像挑錯了話題，他幹嘛挖坑給自己跳？「他也有跟我解釋臨時標記。」  
「所以？」  
「什麼所以？」阿爾狐疑的望向床邊的人，對方深邃的眼珠子朝他凝望過來，阿爾撇撇嘴嘖了一聲：「……謝謝。」  
「很好。」亞瑟伸出手往阿爾腦袋揉去，一頭金髮被他搓得更加雜亂，隨後他站起身便要離開。  
「等等，你不生氣嗎？」  
「生氣什麼？」亞瑟只是微側過身子，看著對方的笑容阿爾識趣的不再多問：「那沒什麼了，我想繼續休息。」  
「記得起來吃晚餐。」臨走前亞瑟說到。  
阿爾縮回被子，腦袋有什麼思緒經過，身體還是感覺很累，很快他只能半開著眼睛沉沉想著。  
或許。  
或許、一切可能，還沒那麼糟糕。

他想自己大抵已經習慣每月會迎來一次發情期的自己了。  
國中的老師教育得不錯，也多虧阿爾弗雷德當節課沒有進行神遊，他會在亞瑟銳利的視線下於書包放入抑制劑，也會乖乖在行事曆圈起下一次預計會來的時間。現代這一類的藥物發展也算良好，也就是只要他平時貼上抑制貼片、又在發情期準時餵自己幾粒藥丸和打入抑制劑－在這個Beta佔了決大多數人口的世界裡根本不會有人曉得他是個Omega。  
除了安迪。  
  
那之後的一個月阿爾弗雷德被禁止隨意出門。  
當下剛分化的Omega才曉得原來亞瑟將怒氣轉換成了懲罰－說真的，他寧願被臭罵一頓也不想喪失出門溜達的自由，在這期間他就像個小女生一樣只能窩在房間抱著枕頭和安迪聊天，所幸安迪的確是個不錯的朋友，他不介意和被罰禁閉的友人天南地北的聊，甚至還體恤對方喪失自由的痛苦。  
多虧了安迪，這個月並非過得太難過，很快他從禁閉降格到了以往純粹的門禁時間－好久以前的他或許會覺得這個很蠢，但體會過完全不能出門的痛苦後門禁忽然就像灑了巧克力粉的棉花糖一樣甜蜜了。

毫無疑問，阿爾弗雷德自由後的第一個週末便是去找安迪和其他幾個死黨，他收好了背包往下走去，恰巧正要進客廳的亞瑟瞧見了下樓的他。「你要去哪？」  
「去找安迪，」他語氣輕快，半跳著下了最後幾階，「還有其他朋友，我們要去打球。」  
「你第二次發情期剛過。」亞瑟淡淡說著，阿爾在經過他時沒有抬眼看他。  
「我有帶抑制劑，也有貼貼片。」他直徑走向大門，事實上阿爾更想說都已經結束發情期了，這傢伙到底在瞎操心什麼？但他沒有進行反擊，畢竟他還想準時和朋友們會面。「我出門了。」  
走廊的人端著熱茶，綠眼珠子盯著大門關上。

「阿爾弗雷德！」幾個朋友們見著他立刻大喊起來，他同樣熱情的給予兄弟們大大的擁抱，安迪在大太陽下佔著場地，他曬得太久，雙頰通紅的催促他們趕緊過來。  
難得的晴天，幾乎就像是在歡慶著他自由的歸來，幾個年輕男孩在場上揮灑著汗，一瞬間阿爾覺得自己好似又重回還待在美國時、小鬼的他和其他孩子們玩得鬧騰，馬修會在有陰影的地方下坐著休息，途中不忘叫他補充水份。  
「傳球阿爾弗！」他的回憶嘎然而止，才發現自己差點持球過久犯了規，他將球扔給賽門。「別恍神了兄弟！」他沒有回應，只是迅速點了頭。  
四點多時他們都躺在場上，任汗水從他們額上大粒滴下來，阿爾弗雷德坐在一旁突起的石塊上，賽門朝他丟來一瓶剛從販賣機買來的冰涼可樂，「慶祝你脫離禁閉！」  
「謝了。」阿爾拉開扣環，些許氣泡冒了出來，他連忙用嘴吧接住。  
「話說你真的和你那位管得太多的哥哥吵了一架？」賽門坐了下來，阿爾皺眉：「吵架？」  
「是啊，安迪說得，你不是因此被關禁閉的嗎？」阿爾又再喝了一口，他斜眼瞄向友人，瞧見他朝自己眨了下眼。「喔，沒錯。」他回應，「真的太煩了，受不了，我已經十五歲了。」  
「沒有錯，你不是五歲小朋友了。」賽門附和著，隨即他忽然皺起眉頭，鼻子像在聞什麼般抽動了下，「你有聞到什麼嗎？」他逐漸朝身旁的人靠近，「某種甜甜的－是你的洗髮精嗎？」  
阿爾弗雷德愣了一下。  
「啊、對，我換了洗髮精。」他撥弄金色的軟髮，乾笑起來，「我想我該回去了，感謝你的飲料，我們改天再約。」  
「當然可以，隨時恭候！」賽門朝他揮手道別，繼續和其他人閒聊。安迪見狀同樣起身，拎著球來到了阿爾身邊。

「你有聞到什麼嗎？」  
「什麼什麼？」安迪皺眉，阿爾看見他搖了搖頭。「賽門好像聞得到。」  
「你指信息素？」他回想了下，半猶疑的問：「賽門是Alpha嗎？雖然我記得似乎有些敏感的Beta也能感知－」  
「他不是。」阿爾確切回應，第一是他從沒在賽門身上聞到任何味道，第二是早在他性別出爐時，學校老師就和他進行了課外補習，也幸運得知班上沒有人屬於Alpha。  
「還是因為流汗的關係？或許裡頭參雜了一些你的味道，我想賽門就是屬於對這類比較敏感的人。」安迪分析著，希望能減低一些友人的擔心，「這些人不佔多數，他們也會以為你只是用了什麼芳香劑－畢竟你看你也不像個Omega。」  
阿爾沒有回應，他思索著安迪的話－什麼叫像個Omega呢？是外表柔軟性格圓滑嗎？還是像他第一次發情時那樣落魄的模樣？  
不堪的回憶湧入腦袋，一瞬間他紅起了臉，想起亞瑟就是見著他那副混亂樣子的人。他臨時起了意：「我可以去你家消磨下嗎？」  
「我怎麼會拒絕。」安迪對這個問題感到好笑，但他同樣提醒：「只不過你六點前得到家，等於說你待不到一個小時。」  
「不。」阿爾搖了下頭，他拿出手機，盯著家裡電話那一列，「今晚我想在你家吃飯。」

回到家時是晚間八點。  
最終他沒有撥響電話，阿爾以簡訊代替傳話，並且確定亞瑟有收到，畢竟他不是將近六點才告知，亞瑟也不是不讀訊息的人－但他不曉得對方是不是習慣看了訊息不做回覆，總之他一路待到七點半，手機一點聲音都沒響起。  
當他轉開大門時，走廊沒有開燈，客廳和餐廳也沒有燈光透出。  
或許他們都待在各自的房間，阿爾弗雷德想，然而當他要往樓梯走去時，柯克蘭夫人從樓上走了下來，她停在轉角處，低頭俯視著他。  
「阿爾弗雷德。」她的聲音很輕，好像絲一樣纏了下來，阿爾抬頭望向女人，抓緊了深褐色的木把手，「我有和亞瑟說今晚會晚點回來。」  
柯克蘭夫人雙手置到身前，她緊閉的嘴微微打開，阿爾弗雷德注意到她的唇似乎在顫抖。  
「你還記得這個家的規定吧？」  
「我已經不是小孩子了。」他知道她在指什麼，阿爾也沒有想要繼續裝傻，相反，他認為現在是個好機會，「我也不會去什麼危險地方做什麼危險的事－我只是待在朋友家。」

「你想告訴我你的行動具有正當性？」柯克蘭夫人撫著手把走了下來，阿爾吞下一沫口水，往後退了幾步，「……我不認為這會牽扯到什麼正當性，這本來就是我的自由。」彼時柯克蘭夫人已經來到他的面前，阿爾瞇起眼，儘管室內無一亮燈，他仍能瞧見對方無神的眼珠子狠狠盯著他。  
她的嘴角忽然勾起。  
「我知道你之前待得家庭會對你施暴。」阿爾弗雷德沉默一陣，不曉得女人為何會知道，「那又如何？」  
「如今我把你接出來，願意給你一切，你得以像個普通孩子一樣前往學校、吃好睡好－」她忽然深吸一口氣，「那為何你連簡單幾個要求都做不到？」  
「我有，而且還做了五年。」阿爾翻了一圈眸子，語速不自覺加快，「而且我不懂－這才只是第一次晚回來，我也不是沒有告知，這樣控制我到底有什麼意義？」  
「控制。」她覆誦一遍，第二次又加大了音量：「你說控制？」  
「這就是控制！我需要解釋什麼嗎？你不准我超過六點回家、週末也限制出門時間，我因此拒絕掉了多少邀約、報告和小組什麼的也是我出席率最低－除此之外你也常搜刮我房間、翻動我的私人物品，你以為我不曉得嗎？我知道、我都知道！但我從來沒有向你抱怨或理論過－持續了五年！」  
「真不敢相信，阿爾弗雷德。」柯克蘭夫人笑著搖起頭來，眼裡除了驚愕外更帶著諷刺的嘲笑，「這就是你對我的回報，在我給予了你這麼多之後。」  
「靠－不是，等等－」他煩躁的抓向自己燦金的頭髮，不懂為什麼現在自己好像才是施暴者，他保證自己不是無情的人，他也沒有什麼想要故意挑戰他人底線的愚蠢念頭－他說那些話更不是想要讓誰傷心，他多少是知道自己得感謝柯克蘭一家的，畢竟她說得也不是完全錯誤，自己寄人籬下沒有付出，這也是他願意忍受五年如此生活還沒有一句抱怨的原因。  
然而現在他或許想通了，那些暴力對待和冷言冷語都可以暫時被拋在一旁，他知道自己真正想要的是什麼，唯有這點他沒法讓步。

「我很抱歉剛剛說出那樣的話。」阿爾弗雷德一改態度，他的語氣放軟，柯克蘭夫人的嘴角再度勾了起來。  
然而他沒想過自己的下一句話會掀起驚濤駭浪。  
「所以為了彼此好，等到大學畢業後我會離開這個家，然後盡快找個工作把錢還給你們，我知道我並不屬於這裡，因此－」  
他的脖子忽然被兩隻冰冷細長的手給擰上。  
因著重心不穩他向後倒去，柯克蘭夫人跪在他身上，阿爾弗雷德睜大了眼，除了瞧見已經失了理智的女人外，他還瞥見似乎從方才就站在樓梯上方觀賞他們的亞瑟・柯克蘭。  
「阿爾弗雷德，我親愛的孩子，你不需要離開這個家，更不需要償還那些狗屁錢。」柯克蘭夫人憤慨說著，絲毫不顧忌身下對他拳打腳踢的人，她的笑容愈發拉大，好像快要勾到耳朵，「你唯一能做－並且最好的回報就是－留在這兒，哪也不用去，不需要問太多為什麼、也不用理解這麼多，你只要知道一件事－那就是我愛你，孩子，我深愛著你，你只需要享受這份愛，然後看著我就－」  
在他被勒得要昏過去前，樓梯間的人終於即時登場，他手裡拿著針往女人手臂刺進去，很快她的雙臂軟下，阿爾弗雷德立刻蜷縮著咳起嗽來，他趴倒在地，藍色的眸子卻瞪著碧眼的人。

「我記得有提醒過你，別在她面前提離開兩個字。」  
「你、你一直都在看著。」阿爾雙手撐起自己，仍然沒能喘過氣來，「你怎麼、咳呃－你怎麼能－」  
「你不是說說就能得到教訓的人。」亞瑟將已經昏過去的女人靠向牆壁，他轉身向仍然在地板上的少年伸出手，卻被阿爾弗雷德給用力拍掉了。「如果我不這麼做，你大概不會瞭解她的危險性。」  
「你們一家人都瘋了。」阿爾扶著牆壁站起身，他瞪著亞瑟說到，接著頭也不回的就往樓上走去。  
當他來到轉角時，亞瑟叫住了他。  
「剛剛你說得都是真的嗎？」他彎身抱起自己的母親，並沒有望向阿爾。金髮的Omega向下看去，對答案毫不猶疑：「我不屬於這裡。」  
他獨自踏上了二樓。

－TBC－

忘了說明，在這個故事裡頭阿米都還沒有戴上眼鏡（畢竟目前沒什麼像原作那樣“獨立”的分水嶺），感覺說明白會比較容易腦補XD  
然後目前確認十章完結，大概五萬字左右，會看各位反應和狀況考慮是否增添番外（番外百分之九十就是肉了😂）


	5. 05

隔天早晨他收到威廉的告知－亞瑟已經為他請了假，他得以在今天休息一下，已經準備好一切的阿爾弗雷德只能愣在門前，費解的張大嘴巴。  
「所有你沒有感冒嗎？」威廉見他精神不錯，本人似乎也不曉得自己怎麼就突然獲得了一天休假，「但總之他已經幫你請假了，你隨便安排吧。」  
他撫上門把的手頓時放下。  
良久，阿爾重新打開大門，見鬼的他現在只要能滾多遠就滾多遠，更何況他根本不曉得亞瑟到底在想些什麼。

在學校時安迪詢問了他昨晚回家有沒有怎樣，阿爾聳肩，表達只是稍微唸了一下，朋友似乎為他感到高興，至少經過五年他家嚴厲的控管似乎也放鬆許多。  
「那這代表之後我們有機會去做更多事了？」安迪詢問，「畢竟你班上的活動都沒怎麼參加過，更別說過夜的了。」  
「呃，我覺得我需要一點一點來，太快的話他們可能會產生排斥。」  
「好吧，有點道理。」  
他的確需要時間，阿爾想起昨晚柯克蘭夫人雙手像大閘蟹的鉗子那樣抓住他脖子，他可無法想像若迅速進展到在外過夜自己還可不可以活著踏出那個家。  
離得越遠越好，這是阿爾弗雷德最後的明智結論，昨天他已經想清楚了，暴力的行為還是言語對他而言都只是皮毛傷害，但他無法忍受有人過度限制他的自由，他甚至連一點隱私也沒有－他沒和安迪說得可多著了。  
「我遲早會離開那裡。」阿爾弗雷德低聲道，安迪看了眼身旁的人，隨後他也低下頭：「你有自己的選擇權。」

他開始計劃如何回到美國並和馬修重逢。  
自從有了電話號碼之後他每隔幾天都會和馬修聯絡，馬修知道一切事情，卻不曉得他在這裡所待得壓抑生活，阿爾不想讓兄弟過於擔心，再來他也覺得如果之後自己遲早會離開這裡，那這些事都能夠再忍忍也無所謂。  
然而馬修似乎不這麼認為，他總能敏感抓住弟弟細微的不協調，僅僅只透過無法面對面的長途電話。  
「如果你需要的話，我可以和他們商量把你接過來。」  
「真的沒什麼事情，馬修。」說出口的一瞬間阿爾驚訝於自己回得如此順口－他下意識不希望麻煩他人，也似乎覺得自己一個人能搞定。  
「兄弟，我很擔心你。」馬修也明確說出自己的顧慮，阿爾沉默了一會，他終究鬆口：「好吧，他們是管得有點多，但也沒有做出什麼實質的傷害，」他自動忽略之前發生的種種事情，「總之我覺得一切都還過得去，而且我也已經逐漸習慣這裡、有自己的人際圈了，我想我可以再撐個幾年。」  
聞言，電話另一邊陷入安靜，良久馬修才再度開口：「我會找機會過去看看你的。」  
好像死海流出活水，少年藍色的眼珠子久違漾起純粹的快樂：「真的？」  
「真的。」  
「太好了馬修！我有這－麼這麼愛你！」阿爾雀躍的從床上跳起，彈了幾下又蹦到地板，地上的深藍毛毯為巨大的動作做了聲響的緩衝，「我會等你的馬修，下回再聊！」

他興高采烈的將自己又丟回床鋪，臉上的喜悅尚未褪去，他就瞧見房門已經被打開了一條隙縫。亞瑟正從外頭盯著他。  
操。熱烈的情緒瞬間降回冰點，他在那裡站了有多久？是不是已經看見自己那副蠢樣了？  
「你今天去了學校。」他輕聲開口，沒料到對方會挑起這個話題。  
「我身體又沒怎樣，所以就去上課了。」  
亞瑟繼續在外頭站了一會，當他再次動作時阿爾以為對方終於要離開，男人卻相反的走了進來。「你幹嘛？」  
亞瑟沒有回應，這讓阿爾不是很舒服，他往床的另一邊挪去，卻仍舊沒躲過對方伸出的手。亞瑟抬起他的下巴左右轉著，順著他的視線阿爾立刻知道亞瑟在做些什麼了，「沒有什麼傷害。」比起之前你咬過來好多了－他當然沒這麼說，只是身子往後退去，而亞瑟為了不讓他隨意移動便用另一隻手固定住他的後頸，阿爾敏感的抖了一下，他皺眉推開男人的手：「可以說點話不要一直動手動腳的嗎？」

「你想和馬修見面嗎？」話題跳得太快，阿爾嗄了一聲，才意識到剛剛的電話亞瑟可能都聽得一清二楚－他到底在門口站了多久？  
「當然想了，都分開了快六年，我們關係可是異常良好的兄弟。」阿爾故意加重最後一句，柯克蘭家的人估計永遠不曉得什麼是關係良好，更不可能把這幾個字放到兄弟身上。  
「如果你想要的話，」對阿爾的發言只是頓了一下，亞瑟垂著眼道，「我可以為你安排。」  
阿爾瞇起眼睛。  
「你不相信？」  
「……我只是覺得、你不會－」這麼好。阿爾沒將這句話說出來。  
「我是說真的，」亞瑟又像以往坐上床邊，這次阿爾沒有再往旁邊挪動，「但有個小條件。」  
「……要做什麼？」阿爾稍微前傾，能夠和馬修見面本來就是極大的誘因，「你可不能太刁難人……」  
「不會的。」亞瑟笑了一下，他鮮少看過男人露出無心的笑容，「非常簡單，你甚至現在就能做到。」亞瑟轉過身子，面朝一臉謹慎的少年，越發覺得這副景象有趣。

在聽見亞瑟的要求後他瞬間紅了臉頰。  
「不、不可能，」就連馬修他也沒說過幾次，「我不可能叫你－那個“稱呼”。」  
「你這五年來從沒說過。」  
「我要怎麼開口？倒是你們真的有把我當弟弟看？」天大的笑話，他從來沒有在這個家感覺到歸屬感，亞瑟居然要他說出“哥哥”兩個字？他甚至連柯克蘭夫人都沒叫過媽！  
「至少我有。」  
亞瑟直爽回覆，阿爾愣了一下，「什麼？」他不小心發出岔音：「我有沒有聽錯？」  
「我有把你當作弟弟－如果你需要我再說一次的話。」  
終於阿爾瞪圓了眼睛，他以為亞瑟在說玩笑話，但看見對方認真的翠綠眸子又將想要反駁的語句給吞回去－現在之前在樓梯上看好戲、分化時又咬上自己一口的這個人真的他媽有把自己當作弟弟？那麼這份關係也過於扭曲－  
「不行，我說不出來。」阿爾雙手盤起堅決的道，他完全想不出自己對面前的人說出那個單詞。  
「那看來你是不需要我的幫助了。」  
「嘿等等－你說不會太刁難的！」  
「這的確不會，如果和我把你的兄弟帶來相比較的話。」  
阿爾鬆下抓住對方的手，亞瑟說得有道理，他當然也知道過程的麻煩性－但他仍想不通為何對方會提出這份要求，這傢伙難道不是討厭他？

「……好吧，那你有理由嗎？」阿爾試圖退後一步，沒想到亞瑟的嘴角再次上揚：「這需要什麼理由？我以為這很自然。」  
「當然不！如果很自然的話我早就說了－況且馬修我也是直呼其名，叫這樣的稱呼實在是－太怪了。」阿爾越說越小聲，使得他的氣場不是很足，好像隻只能嗡嗡抱怨的小蜜蜂。  
「就算奇怪好了，只要你開口馬修就能來到英國，我不認為這不划算。」  
事實上阿爾已經被大致說服，亞瑟分析得有道理，但他只是想要知道為什麼這麼突然－難道他想要捉弄他？還是看自己出糗？  
「你想太久了，如果沒有意願的話我離開也罷。」  
「不不不等會兒－」阿爾再次抓住要離開的人，他藍色的眼睛盯著潔白的床鋪，悄悄撬開了嘴唇：「……哥哥。」

亞瑟挑起一邊的眉。  
「太小聲了我沒聽見。」  
「你這傢伙－！」阿爾嚷嚷起來，一拳砸在柔軟的床上，「你是故意的吧！」  
「我剛剛真的沒聽見。」亞瑟轉回身子，「再說一遍吧。」  
「我去你……」  
「你沒意願就不勉強了，」他聳聳肩，並且收起笑容，「倒是髒話少說點，晚餐見。」  
「靠，」阿爾打賭自己急了，他從床上跳起認命大喊：「哥哥！我親愛的哥哥！拜託幫我把馬修帶來好嗎？最最最－喜歡你了！」  
焦躁的Omega一口氣唸出肉麻的話，阿爾發誓自己是想故意酸對方的，但下一秒他卻自己刷紅了臉，他後悔了：「滿意了吧亞瑟・柯克蘭！」  
英國人有一瞬間睜大了眼睛。  
但很快他亮出笑容，滿意的道：「當然了，我最親愛的弟弟。」

那時他十五歲，時間在接近二月初，天氣仍然寒冷，GCSE的考試也即將到來，如果他還想要好好考個大學的話，他勢必得加把勁。  
阿爾弗雷德盯著重新闔上的門。很快，當他認為時機差不多時，他便會和這裡告別了。  
在此之前他必須先裝備自己。

－TBC－

不會正確表達關心的英先生  
以及還是使用迂迴方式希望能夠增進關係的英先生  
這一次字比較少，下章就會補回來了XD


	6. 06

十六歲時他第一次在這個家中度過了聖誕節。  
儘管柯克蘭夫人已經不再像以往那樣遷就他的生活，但這回他還是選擇在家中渡過，畢竟上個禮拜經過餐廳時，他偶然聽見餐桌旁幾個人聊到平安夜時都沒有安排，而他恰巧也不是特別需要和朋友們一起度過，因此儘管柯克蘭一家似乎不怎麼過節、重要日子也很有可能空下兩三個位子，這回他還是順理成章的留了下來。  
然而讓阿爾弗雷德窒息的是，柯克蘭們似乎真的又打算無視一年一度的美好聖誕佳節了。  
從十二月已經過了一個禮拜他就能看出來，冷冰冰的老宅子沒有裝上色彩繽紛的燈泡或彩帶就算了－這些玩意兒可能也不符合這個家。但就連聖誕樹也沒搬出來是怎樣？從前他還覺得或許只是剛好柯克蘭一家沒有裝飾這些東西的習慣，然而六年下來阿爾確信了他們真的就沒打算過節，他也在一次隨意闖入的閣樓裡見著了聖誕樹和一些小燈泡，他當時還盯著很有可能已經放了十年以上、上頭的灰都積到看不清字樣的長型盒子思考了五分鐘之久，最後他滿手髒汙的爬下樓梯，瞧見亞瑟又神不知鬼不覺來到了他附近。  
「你在找什麼？」  
「探險。」阿爾將通往閣樓的木板蓋起並鎖上。男人繼續追問：「那你有找到些什麼嗎？」  
「有。」他跳下來，拍了拍滿是灰塵的手，漾起百分百亮麗的笑容，「找到了離開這個家的方法。」  
「真是幽默，阿爾弗。」阿爾聽見亞瑟笑出了聲－明顯帶著些微嘲諷，他在轉身離開的男人背後擠眉弄眼，似乎也忘了自己已經逐漸習慣這個家的人喊出他的小名。

「所以你離開這個家的方法就是立一棵聖誕樹。」傍晚五點亞瑟率先回到了家中，阿爾盤坐在地，周圍都是一些亮彩球和金銀色的蔥條。他沒料到對方這麼早就回來，「我倒覺得你想繼續留下來了。」  
「可以少說點話嗎！」阿爾沒有回頭，他朝正裝到一半的聖誕樹吼著，好像在罵棵沒有生命的假冷杉。  
亞瑟沒有回應就離開了，他繼續將裝飾均勻掛上聖誕樹，當他要掛上第三束蔥條時忽然多了隻手為他支撐。「怎麼突然想架聖誕樹。」  
「我有問過她。」阿爾看了眼身旁的人，先表明自己是有經過許可的，「因為太久沒過聖誕節了。」  
「通常這在我們家沒有太大意義，大家都有各自要忙的。」他彎身拿起掌大的綠色禮物盒掛在樹上，阿爾瞬間搖起頭來：「這不一樣，聖誕節還是要有聖誕節的氣氛，當擺設變得不一樣時就會有哪裡也跟著不一樣了，這是我小時候的經驗。況且這些東西就放在閣樓裡，代表你們以前也過聖誕節的吧。」  
「那是很久以前的事了。」他回憶，「我有印象的也只有一兩次，還都是在十年前。」  
「那就好好迎接第三次吧！」阿爾說著雙手插起腰來，他似乎心情不錯，除了嘴角自然的勾起外，藍色眸子似乎還亮起星光，就好像外頭街上那些不斷閃爍的聖誕燈泡，只不過阿爾弗雷德的眼睛更加漂亮，也更加－  
他強迫自己切斷了要接下去的想法。

「亞瑟？」阿爾見對方似乎出了神，他手裡還拿著聖誕樹最重要的精華，「你有要放星星嗎？還是我來放？」被叫喚的人沒有回應，倒是接收到了訊息將星星給放了上去，這是他頭一次把這金銀亮粉交錯的伯利恆星給裝上聖誕樹－從前的他根本沒那麼高，只有在聖誕樹下半部忙的份。  
第一次他和母親一起裝飾，第二次的時候則是威廉。  
而自從母親被診斷出症狀、父親也鮮少回家後，聖誕樹便一路退居到了閣樓，從此在紙箱中不見天日。因此當他穿過門廊、看見客廳被擺出熟悉的裝飾時，燦金髮的人來回忙碌，他的心底頓時升上一股陌生卻溫暖的情感。

阿爾弗雷德十歲來到英國那年，那時並不是彼此的第一次相見。  
又或者說只有他自己單方面的－亞瑟早在阿爾還只是六、七歲時就見過了他，那時他和母親一同來到美國拜訪他們，因此遠親什麼的並不是什麼藉口或塘塞十歲小朋友的話，那的確是個事實。  
只不過阿爾顯然忘了這一回事，畢竟他們也不是說到久留，晚上甚至不會在瓊斯家過夜，他們只是順道拜訪。  
母親是來美國尋找父親的。  
拜訪瓊斯夫人似乎也只是個幌子－她只是想要打聽到那男人在哪，以及用什麼方法可以找到他。瓊斯夫人也信以為真，她甚至和母親聊了一整個下午－嘴上說是遠親，但其實倆人先前素未謀面，然而瓊斯夫人仍然熱切的指引和開導，母親編造得故事又再次擄獲一位聽眾。

他們就是在那個下午見面的。  
稚嫩的身影從他眼前晃過，瓊斯家採光良好，他坐在靠近落地窗的柔軟沙發等候，男孩瞧見了他，藍色的眼珠睜得又大又圓，似乎驚奇家裡突然冒出了這麼一個陌生人。  
「你是誰呢？」軟膩的聲音傳進他耳裡，金髮的男孩小跑步來到亞瑟腳邊，他手裡還抱著一顆塑膠玩具足球，歪著頭詢問表情冷冰冰的訪客。  
「亞瑟。」他簡短回應，以為男孩接著就會轉身跑開，他卻抱著球坐到了右側，「我叫阿爾弗雷德，你可以叫我阿爾弗，你好哇亞瑟。」小小的手掌伸到他面前，亞瑟遲鈍的接下柔軟的掌心。  
太熱了。  
這是他觸摸到對方時得出的感想。

「你怎麼會待在這裡呢？」  
「有點事，」亞瑟望向門口，母親和瓊斯夫人正待在餐廳，從這兒見不到她們，「待會就會離開了。」  
「那我們要來玩球嗎？」男孩推出了手裡抱著的東西，似乎想硬將玩具塞到亞瑟手裡。較年長的搖了搖頭：「不了，我想她們應該快結束了。」  
「好吧……」他的語氣免不了失落，眼神垂到了地板，一瞬間亞瑟覺得自己似乎做了錯誤的選擇。他只好彌補性的提出另一個方案：「你想聽故事嗎？」  
「好啊當然好！亞瑟要說什麼故事！」沒有想到反應會如此激烈，原本溫和的陽光在此時卻照得他臉頰有些發燙，「一些古老的精靈奇幻故事，有興趣嗎？」  
「當然了！」男孩一下子將球給扔到地板，轉拿起身後的深藍抱枕放到胸前，做足了聽故事的準備。  
接下來亞瑟其實也不曉得自己究竟說了些什麼，他只記得男孩仍然聽得津津有味、還有一對藍的可以讓他忘卻一切的眼睛。  
離開時亞瑟和他道別，阿爾似乎很懊悔沒能聽完故事，請求著下次見面能再繼續說完，當下他不曉得該如何解釋他們很有可能不會再見了，口裡卻說出了十二年來第一次的謊話。  
「我會的。」  
回應也不同反響，在轉身離開時他聽見身後傳來軟膩的道別。  
那正是阿爾弗雷德第一次對他使用哥哥這份稱呼。

第二次見到日子同樣風光明媚，然而現場氣氛並不如此。  
阿爾和他的兄弟互相牽著，似乎是叫作馬修，他哭得時不時打出嗝聲，卻仍然努力抑制住自己的聲音。而他左手牽得死緊的正是阿爾弗雷德，他的眼珠子像是被什麼給蓋住一般，那有可能是一層水霧、又或是某種茫然未知的情緒，他凝視了很久，沒有誠心在唸告別的禱告詞上，棺木下放進去，詩歌也接著唱完，此刻金髮的男孩終於哭了出來，沒有像兄長那樣潰堤，他更像是對現實狀況感到驚愕，從他睜大的眼和闔不上的嘴吧便能分辨出來，最後人潮散去時他甚至還站在原地發愣。  
「注意到了嗎？」母親的聲音從身旁傳來，他微微抬頭，發現女人的視線和他方才的方向一模一樣。她的聲音不是很憂傷，甚至聽起來有些輕快，「阿爾弗雷德，真是個好孩子是吧？」  
倏地他圈緊了拳頭。  
然而很快他就鬆下神情，畢竟此刻比擔心還要更大的，是一點也不值得稱許的喜悅。

漫長的回溯僅僅在現實中跑過十秒鐘，許多過往的畫面和情緒浮現，亞瑟終於想起他們剛布置完聖誕樹，腳邊的箱子和金髮的人都不見了蹤影。  
就連如今他誕生出的想法也一點都不得被搬上檯面。  
「你到底要在那裡站多久？」看著門口回來的身影，逐漸想起自己為何要不斷躲避，又是矛盾的想要掌控他的一切行動甚至眼神。  
情感早已變質。  
他與母親並無二異。

那是一個巨大的驚喜，就在聖誕節前一週，阿爾弗雷德得知自己的兄弟馬修將會於下週來到英國見他。  
他早就把這件事和安迪報告了不曉得上百遍，若他們碰面的話每隔十五分鐘阿爾就會提一次；而如果他們只是通話，阿爾仍然能夠在每個話題中將重心再度轉移到馬修身上。  
「好了阿爾弗，你不覺得你真的說了太多遍了嗎。」  
「抱歉我只是真的－快要六年了！我的親兄弟！」阿爾再度忍不住大叫，另一頭的人適時拉遠了手機，「我知道，還不是像柯克蘭家那四兄弟一樣死人臉沒溫度的對吧？」他模仿著阿爾的語氣。  
「瞧瞧你安迪，都曉得我要說什麼了，我們果真是好－」  
「不，這只是因為你已經重複這個循環好幾次了。」  
「好吧我真的不再說了。」阿爾把臉悶在被裡，傻呵呵的笑出聲，「但最近也不全然是這樣。」  
「什麼東西？」  
「你剛剛說得死人臉。」他重新在床上坐立起來，語氣有些細微的轉變，「就是－我想我們的關係有在變好？」  
「我的天真的假的？」這是個全新的話題，安迪立刻豎起耳朵，他追問：「是你和亞瑟嗎？還是－」  
「就是那傢伙。」  
「你怎麼得知的？從什麼時候開始？」疑問接二連三的跑出來，阿爾連忙叫了停，「我也不曉得確切是從哪裡開的……總之我們的關係好像真的有在改變？」他的語氣不是很確定，甚至有些猶疑，這讓安迪更困惑了：「這不是件好事嗎？為什麼你聽起來好像不是如此。」  
「呃，情況複雜。」阿爾擰了下眉間，他不好意思說出這種感覺像是背叛了馬修，「這有點尷尬，你知道的，我的哥哥只有馬修一個人……」  
「喔，我瞭解了。」安迪善解人意的點點頭，沒再追問下去。「我想我們該掛斷了，明天不還是要去接你最愛的六年不見的兄弟？」  
「哈哈安迪，只有我自己可以這麼肉麻的說，別人不可以，聽起來超奇怪的。」  
「你知道奇怪就好。」

阿爾關上手機，拎起掛在椅子上的毛巾準備前去洗澡。他口裡還哼著歌，在打開門時恰巧遇上了要回房的亞瑟，他端著一個茶杯，阿爾蹙起眉頭，有沒有搞錯，這個時間點喝茶？  
「喝茶並沒有分時間。」得到回應後阿爾才意識到自己脫口而出，他聳聳肩，想著自己大概在茶這一關就徹底阻擋他成為柯克蘭家的一員了。  
踏進浴室時他總覺得自己好像忘了什麼，但冬天裡的熱水澡和明天就能見到馬修這兩件事完全沖昏他的腦袋，阿爾大概沖了下身體便跳進浴缸，水花因此濺出許多，此時精神上的舒緩放大到極限，溫度剛好的熱水也暫時讓他忽略了方才遺忘的問題。  
阿爾在水裡待了一段時間，熱氣罩住他的全身和思緒，霧濛濛的讓他差點入睡，正當他揉著眼睛想著差不多時，忽然意識到水溫似乎沒有涼下，相反還比剛剛進來時要再增溫許多，阿爾覺得古怪，或許今晚並不是特別冷？然而當他踏出浴缸卻差點滑倒時，阿爾立刻發覺並不是水沒有變冷，他即時撐住了洗手臺，瞧見鏡子裡的自己紅的像是從沸水裡打撈上來。  
他終於想起自己遺忘了什麼。  
他的發情期到了。

阿爾以最快的速度進行放水和更衣，這陣子被馬修的事沖昏了頭，他居然連預先吃藥都給拋到了腦後，但重點是以往亞瑟都會向他叮嚀，這一次對方卻沒有如期告知，阿爾弗雷德有些惱怒，他氣在自己沒了提醒居然還就真的忘了。  
所幸這次他待在家中，也還正在聖誕連假，阿爾拎著毛巾往自己腦上披去，他真正擔心的是明天能否順利去接馬修－但以往只要他打入抑制劑就可以解決這類問題，只是會為精神上帶來些疲勞。  
阿爾迅速溜回房間，逐漸感到暈頭轉向，就好像真的在熱水裡泡暈了一樣，此時他碰上的每件物品都冰冷的要命，當然他知道是自己溫度過高，但實在高到他自己都覺得害怕，體內好像有什麼東西在高速運轉，再過不久就會迎來爆炸。  
「抑制劑抑制劑……你在哪兒……」阿爾小聲嘟囔，他拉開丟在門旁的背包，然而當他伸向原本應該放入兩管抑制劑的內袋時卻什麼也沒摸著。「靠。」他罵了聲，再次檢查其他地方同樣沒有發現。阿爾迅速改往書桌抽屜翻去，裡頭除了幾本課本和紙張之外便什麼也沒有了。  
「怎麼可能。」他煩躁的心情轉為恐懼，信息素似乎也濃烈起來－他總不可能將抑制劑給丟學校了，還是說他在哪裡弄不見了？阿爾重新站起身搜刮房間，他的視線開始模糊，手抖著翻覆各個有可能存放抑制劑的角落。

沒有。  
沒有。  
還是沒有。  
阿爾弗雷德抽了口氣，想起第一次發情時沒有抑制劑那副慘樣，他絕對不會想要再體會一次那種無助的感覺，然而現實就是他的抑制劑不見了，他該上哪兒去找這鬼東西？他甚至連現在的自己可不可以站穩都不曉得。  
他撐著床努力站起－好吧，還是有點力氣的，狀況也似乎沒有像第一次分化那樣糟糕，但總得找到解決方法，明天馬修就要來了，他不可能繼續撐著這個樣子，要不他甚至無法去接他。  
體內有什麼東西正一陣陣襲擊他，尤其他的下腹－這種感覺太可怕了，他渴望某種以往想都沒想過的東西，阿爾有預感再不快點或許就會有更可怕的事情等著發生。

他在原地喘了一會。  
細微的、屬於Alpha的信息素終究傳進了他的鼻腔。  
阿爾弗雷德敲響了亞瑟的房門，殊不知門很快便被打開，對方似是已經站在那兒預備，他碧色的眼珠子向下凝望靠在門邊的阿爾，等著他開口。  
「抑制劑……」他的氣息越來越不穩定，「找、找不到－」  
「確定都翻過了嗎？你的背包和抽屜？」亞瑟面不改色的詢問，阿爾點了點頭，咬緊的下唇正猶豫是否說出那句話。  
「現在這個時間已經買不到抑制劑了。」  
「……我知道。」  
「那你想怎麼做？」並非他能怎麼幫助自己，而是自己想要些什麼－阿爾又喘了好大一口，知道對方就是想要撬開他的嘴唇、讓他說出口。  
他不得不。  
「亞瑟……」他抬起眼來，某種未知的力量牽引他的腳步靠近Alpha，那是一種能夠讓人放鬆舒緩的氣息，像是某種沉澱已久的茶香、又像日頭曬在草地上的溫和氣味，一點一滴的，滲透他的精神、誘使他水藍的眼珠子央求著他。  
「拜託你－」阿爾抓住亞瑟的袖口，忍不住將他原本撐在門框的手給挪到鼻前，「可不可以－像之前一樣……」他說話斷斷續續，像隻貓往骨節分明的指頭蹭了上去。  
標記我。  
阿爾弗雷德確信自己沒來的及講出這幾個字就被Alpha拉進了臥室。

－TBC－

本文宗旨：沒有肉😂


	7. 07

當他的意識再次回歸、視線再次清晰時已經是隔天早上八點，阿爾弗雷德盯著天花板，約莫過了一分鐘才想起昨晚大致上發生了些什麼，他雙手將臉給蓋住，想要將從柯克蘭家搬走的計劃提前執行。  
有點像是投影片一幀幀的放映，他記得昨天被拉入房間後亞瑟就大力關上了門，緊接著他的腰被緊緊扣上，對方的另一隻手則按住他的腦袋往自己肩上靠去，瞬間縮短的距離讓信息素一股腦的衝了進來，他緊抓身前的人、倚著門往下滑去，亞瑟即時將腿卡在他中間，原本摟在腰間的手也迅速撐起他的大腿，他整個人的重心有一半都依在Alpha身上，濃烈的信息素徹底讓他失了神，他發出類似哭泣的哀鳴，感覺到對方的唇似乎滑過他的鎖骨和頸脖，最後來到腺體之上、凶狠精準的咬了上去。

有一瞬間阿爾的視線發白，他倒抽口氣、心臟趨近暫停，原本空缺的地方好像被填補起來。相較上次直接陷入昏迷，這次他清楚感覺到牙齒刻進他的皮肉，溫熱的舌和唇也刺激著他的感官，阿爾連忙伸出一隻手將嘴吧摀住，他知道這個動作會持續好一陣子，但他的身體過於敏感－從小他就不喜歡有過多肢體接觸，如今這已經超出他的忍耐限度，他感覺到整副身體都在顫抖。  
Alpha感知到了一切。  
阿爾再次聞到能夠安神的氣味，亞瑟伸手撫向Omega的背脊，他的皮膚仍然高溫的嚇人，好像那是一顆燃燒旺盛的恆星。很快他懷裡的人不再像方才一樣緊繃，阿爾鬆下肩膀，原本抓緊他衣服的手也垂了下來。  
像小孩子哭了就睡－阿爾闔上眼皮，呼吸重歸平穩，此時亞瑟才終於從對方的腺體上挪開。這之後他又抱了他很久，當然Omega並不會知道。  
他盯著已經熟睡的人大概有十分鐘，他像之前在阿爾弗雷德進入夢鄉後－儘管有時是假睡、自己會慣例做得那樣，他的指腹會順過剛洗完澡柔軟滑順的金髮，偶爾撫向眼窩、想像底下天藍的好看眼睛，他能注視許久，就連同如今。  
「阿爾弗雷德。」他在他耳邊輕聲叫喚，語氣帶著一絲悲傷。  
他終究跨出了那條線。

記憶全數歸位，阿爾從床上坐起，注意到他已經回到自己的房間，身上的睡衣也不是昨天那一套－等等亞瑟還換了他的衣服？太好了看來他的逃離計劃的確有必要被提前執行，他甚至想和馬修一起回去法國。  
腦袋仍然混亂，阿爾強迫自己起身梳洗，他十點半得到聖潘克拉斯，還好他已經被長期訓練擁有完美的生理時鐘，不然按照以往在美國的生活，昨晚發生那樣的事他鐵定睡到中午太陽曬屁股。  
當他準備離開時亞瑟從客廳鑽了出來。  
「你要走了嗎？」他手裡還捏著晨報，阿爾轉了圈眼珠子，尷尬的呃了一聲：「對。」  
「我送你去吧。」還沒理解對方口中的話，良久他才想起亞瑟的確前不久考取了汽車駕照，正想拒絕的當下男人已經拎著風衣外套出來了，好像當時在機場接他的那一套。  
「不用了我自己去，沒有很遠。」阿爾說著就要轉開門把，亞瑟卻搶先發話了：「你現在這一時期還不太穩定，儘管現在的抑制劑能夠百分之九十的做到讓發情期看不見一點蹤影，但敏感的人還是能感知到。」阿爾眨眨眼睛，想起賽門曾經對他說得話，他知道亞瑟的擔心之處，可他也同樣覺得昨天的事尷尬極了，那完全不是平時的他。  
那似乎也不像平時的亞瑟・柯克蘭。  
「你只是受到發情期的影響。」看出了少年的抗拒，亞瑟試圖和他解釋，「不必想太多。」他的語氣似乎比平時還要低沉，阿爾往對方的眸子望去，裡頭沒有瞧見太多情緒。

阿爾打開後座，他們上了車便沒再多話，氣氛似乎又回到以往那種詭異卻安靜的平衡，阿爾往外看去，車窗暗沉的顏色使原本就沒多亮的天空看起來更加灰濛。車廂裡還有種塵蟎和潮濕相錯的味道，除此之外，他還聞到了自己身上的信息素－來自亞瑟・柯克蘭的。  
就好像出門時額外噴了些香水或芳香劑，他低頭嗅著手臂，好奇是否全身上下都有那個味道還是僅僅存在於後頸，阿爾扭動著身體，開車的人注意到了後座的騷動：「如果你不喜歡的話，市面上有賣可以去除掉信息素的貼片。」  
「呃、不，只是有點好奇。」阿爾繼續嗅著，好像小狗那樣東聞西聞，而當他抬頭瞥見內車後視鏡裡駕駛者微微上揚的嘴角時，他忽然想起剛剛自己說了什麼：「沒有不喜歡但也不代表喜歡好嗎。」  
「那也代表你習慣了。」  
「要怎麼不習慣？天天住在同個屋簷下總不可能忽略你們這一家子Alpha的味道吧！」  
「所以你分辨得出來誰是誰的？」  
「當然了，剛分化時鼻子都快炸掉了。」阿爾誇張的說著，當時他可一度想從家裡溜走，只因為四處充滿Alpha的味道，待在那個環境真的很受不了，要不是現代科技發達他的發情期可能會更不穩定。

「話說我的味道聞起來如何？是什麼類型的？」忽然他往駕駛座前傾，阿爾一臉趣味的撐著下巴，亞瑟透過後視鏡看著，想少年大概對自己的發言又沒多加思索。「你自己聞不到嗎？」  
「我自己也說不準啊－只知道聞起來好像甜甜的……而且好像還是食物的甜味？」  
「差不多吧。」亞瑟回憶著，昨晚的記憶再度浮現，他可不會說其實早在阿爾出了浴室後他就聞到了那股強烈卻吸引人的味道，所幸當晚有兩個傢伙不在家，還有個傢伙又不曉得去哪個酒吧廝混，要不然他會直接衝進阿爾房間先為對方進行臨時標記。  
沒有錯，他在故意等待。  
「什麼叫差不多？可以具體一點嗎？」阿爾皺起眉頭，顯然不喜歡這個答案。亞瑟手指點了點方向盤，「起初我以為是某種果香，但之後發現那應該比較像是蜂蜜。」  
「蜂蜜？」阿爾的眉頭皺得更緊：「天啊聽起來好噁好黏膩……」  
「並不會。」亞瑟笑了一下，他像是個教授開始分析起Omega特有的香味，「有某種東西中合了甜味，因此你的味道不會說到很膩或過甜。」  
「什麼鬼？」他更加匪夷所思了，「那你知道是什麼東西中合了嗎？」  
「聞起來我不曉得，但喝起來應該像是蜂蜜牛奶。」  
「我的老天，越來越怪了……」阿爾嘟囔著回到座位，似乎對自己的味道不是很滿意。

「那麼我呢？」亞瑟挑眉，阿爾疑惑的嗄了一聲：「什麼東西？」  
「我的信息素。」  
「你自己不曉得？」這下立場調換，亞瑟聳聳肩：「就和你說得一樣，自己聞得不準。」  
「最好啦，你怎麼會不知道？別的Omega肯定也和你說過吧？」  
「我不常和其他Omega來往。」亞瑟據實回應，後座的人立刻發出好長一聲驚嘆：「怎麼可能？我以為應該會有一堆Omega繞著你轉，畢竟你的各種條件都不差吧？」  
「……你這麼覺得？」  
「難道不是嗎？至少我認為乍看下來是如此－前提是他們不曉得你的性格。」

「所以你認為我的味道如何？」話題被亞瑟牽回來，阿爾認命的再度低下腦袋聞著，他又試圖轉頭朝味道來源更靠近些，好像一隻追著自己尾巴跑的狗狗。  
「呃……好像有某種茶的味道？我不曉得是什麼類型的……」阿爾細細思索，不明白為何要如此順服對方的提問。他又想起昨晚聞見的味道，那時大抵是自己能夠對亞瑟信息素最敏感的時刻，「喔好像還有點草本植物的味道？總之是能夠讓人放鬆、算是挺舒服的……」忽然阿爾打住了自己接下來要說得話，因為他又看見駕駛座的人笑了出來－比上一次還要明目張膽的。  
「我不要說了。」他躺回座椅，臉頰有些燥熱，「像個智障……」  
「謝謝你還喜歡我的味道。」  
好厚的臉皮。阿爾沒有回話，他想自己會對亞瑟有這樣的評語是因為剛被臨時標記過，對方的信息素肯定影響了他。

這之後直到他們來到聖潘克拉斯之前都沒再說話，進入了車站後亞瑟依然領在前頭，阿爾對這裡並不熟悉，他只是稍微從訊息上瞭解了馬修會從哪個月台出來，實際上他一點也不曉得該往哪個方向。  
人群來來往往，許多旅客從他身邊擦身而過，有時亞瑟走得太快他會一時看不到身穿深灰色風衣的英國人，然而過不久對方又會停下腳步，祖母綠的眼睛盯著他跟上來。  
隨著相約的時間靠近阿爾就感覺到自己的心臟重跳一下，終於他看見一臺列車駛來，手機裡和馬修的通訊也恰巧對上這一班，「就是這列了。」他盯著進站的列車笑了起來，兩步併成一步的往馬修的車廂前進，阿爾弗雷德一下子跑遠了，絲毫沒有理會後頭慢步跟上的亞瑟。  
車門打開的霎那人群頓時湧了出來，阿爾些微踮起腳尖，很快他捕捉到了久違的身影：「馬修！」他雙手大開叫著，有些人朝他們望過來，馬修聽見自己的名字在公共場合被大聲叫起也難得沒有抱怨，相反他順著聲音往阿爾跑去，順帶給了兄弟一個大熊抱：「我的兄弟！」  
他們互相抓著對方，直到馬修被抱得喘不過氣才推開了阿爾，但隨後馬修又雙手捧起對方的臉頰，上下左右轉了一圈，阿爾注意到他想說些什麼，然而哭聲率先取代了發言：「你變得更帥氣了兄弟……」  
「哭哭啼啼的一點都聽不懂你在說什麼。」阿爾笑著抽了下鼻子，他又一把將馬修抱過來：「倒是你好像沒怎麼變化，這真是太好了。」  
此時亞瑟已經到了他們身旁，阿爾瞄了一眼，將馬修轉了個角度並朝他介紹：「這是亞瑟。」  
「您好。」他以輕柔的聲音點了點頭，溫和的笑容及語氣和阿爾一點也不相像：「謝謝你們這幾年來的照顧，我有從電話和訊息聽過阿爾介紹過你們。」  
「好了我們走吧。」阿爾接下馬修手上的行李，似乎有意迴避這個話題，「吃過東西了嗎馬修？」  
「還沒有，但我並不餓。」  
「沒關係我知道這裡還是有幾家能吃……」  
倆人的聲音逐漸遙遠，亞瑟拿捏著距離，直到回到車子時都只是看著兄弟倆的背影。

回程的路上後座充滿歡笑聲。  
亞瑟並不習慣這樣的氣氛，但他也不排斥，阿爾所說得沒錯，他們的確是關係異常良好的兄弟，和他上面幾個哥哥的相處模式相比簡直是南轅北轍。  
「亞瑟先生，阿爾在這一段時間有鬧出什麼故事來嗎？」話題不知怎地跳到他身上，他聽見後座另一個人突然喧嘩起來，似乎還有想要將馬修的嘴給摀上的趨勢：「馬修你亂問什麼問題我當然沒有，亞瑟你也不要回應。」  
「不需要使用敬稱，」他沒有回頭，「但你是指哪方面的故事？是一些特別荒唐的還是有些嚴肅的？」  
「阿爾弗雷德－」馬修忽然張大嘴吧往兄弟看去，不曉得還真的給他抖出了一些資訊，「你真的在訊息裡給我說謊？」  
「那都只是一些小事，根本不算什麼“故事”，」阿爾努力將話給圓過來，結巴解釋著：「況且你不曉得他們一家子都怪－」  
「他分化時人在外頭，沒有帶上事先預備給他的抑制劑。」  
「靠。」  
「阿爾弗雷德！」

那接下來的一整天阿爾再也沒有和亞瑟開啟過任何一句對話。  
週五就是聖誕節，週四晚上則有個平安夜的家庭聚餐－這幾個字亞瑟都已經多少年沒聽過了，更不要說還額外加了兩個活潑、其中一個特別好動的小毛頭，威廉和帕特難得沒有多說什麼，母親似乎也沒有其他意見－自從當晚發生那樣的事之後母親彷彿就進入了另一個境界，她從以往的少話變為寡言，也不再像以前那樣處處抓著阿爾弗雷德。  
父親和斯科特按照慣例不會回來，他們早已習慣，或許不回來還比較好，亞瑟想著，他可不希望不穩定因子增多，又讓難得可以清靜一晚的佳節付之一炬。

當晚馬修前去洗澡時，亞瑟敲響了阿爾的房門，他將幾支抑制劑和一些小藥丸遞給了他，「別再弄丟了。」  
「我說過我真的不曉得它們為什麼會不見，」阿爾半個身子還在門後，他伸手接下東西就要關上門，「謝謝。」  
「阿爾，」倏地他手臂擋住了門板，阻止了少年動作，「你還是得注意，臨時標記和先打抑制劑的狀況不太一樣。」  
「什麼意思？」阿爾再度打開門，他第一次被臨時標記時自己整整躺了將近三天，當他完全甦醒時發情期已經過去。  
「我的意思是，有可能純粹吃藥沒有辦法讓你順利度過。」原本還疑惑的神情突然轉變，倏地他用力把門甩上：「放心好了，我會好好的！」他隔著門在房裡叫著，儘管亞瑟已經看見他一瞬間染紅的臉頰。

剛開始他還不瞭解亞瑟話裡的意思，然而很快他就體會到了某種躁動感。  
那是馬修來到英國的第三天，亞瑟週一給他的藥也已經削去大半－他在這方面似乎有些過量了，照理來說以往每天只需照三餐吃下一顆，但他卻漸漸覺得不足。  
他開始思考自己是否有必要打入一針抑制劑。  
馬修仍然和以往一樣有著細膩的眼睛。週三晚上，睡在床鋪右側的他輕聲開口了：  
「阿爾，你這陣子都不需要去找亞瑟先生嗎？」  
簡直天外飛來一筆，阿爾被口水給嗆住，他咳嗽著轉過身子：「你說什麼馬修？」  
「你被臨時標記了吧？一般來說這段時期會比較需要Alpha在身旁陪伴。」  
「等－你怎麼知道是他的？」  
「第一天就知道了，」馬修淺淺笑了一下，語氣有些無奈，「你和亞瑟身上有著相同的味道。」  
「我的老天……馬蒂我得解釋一下，當時情況有些特殊，我的抑制劑不見了，所以－」  
「所以他為你做了臨時標記。」  
「沒有錯。」阿爾抓緊棉被，有些擔心兄弟會胡思亂想，事實證明馬修仍然善解人意：「沒事的阿爾，我也知道那段時間如果沒有抑制劑會很難度過的，亞瑟先生也只是做了他該做的事－他在保護你。」  
保護。阿爾愣了一下，他不曉得該不該認同，當晚的情況他總下意識認為沒那麼單純，但他不可能向馬修說出口，「可、可能就和你說得一樣。」

「你還是不能接受這裡嗎？」馬修向阿爾靠近了些，他的語氣和之前又更加柔軟，「你得老實告訴我，阿爾，這幾年來你是不是都在忍受些什麼？我不希望之前那些日子都只有我獨享安寧。」  
阿爾垂下視線，看見兄弟不知何時將他的雙手圈了起來，他嘴吧張開了下。  
「我很好，馬修。」他抬起眼望向馬修，所說得話是近幾年來最誠摯的一次，「真的、真的。」

他有什麼好說謊的。  
在身旁的人呼吸進入平穩，阿爾兩隻眼睛仍然瞪著天花板愣愣的想。  
好幾次他想過要離開這裡，他有上百萬種方法，剛剛就是其中一種，並且也的確有可能實行的－但他仍然拒絕了邀請，阿爾不曉得其中的理由，也不曉得自己迂迴的想法。  
好像他朝一個看不見底的山谷吼去，回應他的只有黑暗和自己的聲音。  
接下來阿爾在半睡半醒間模模糊糊聞見了之前好幾次讓他安神下來的氣味，他不曉得是不是有人打開房門、靠近他的床鋪，接著又握住他的手，前額的髮絲被人撫過。  
當晚他一夜好眠。

－TBC－


	8. 08

平安夜的晚上是家人團聚的時刻。  
儘管他們或許稱不上什麼“家人”，但在晚餐開始前幾個小時幾個人仍然在廚房忙進忙出，帕特坐在沙發旁打電話叫外賣，威廉晚點才會回來，而廚房裡正站著三個身影，儘管亞瑟已經被某人給下令禁止靠近食材。  
「亞瑟，你現在對我們來說最大的幫助就是－離食物遠點，然後去其他地方隨便做點什麼。」只有這個時候阿爾的語氣才會相較平常嚴肅，而亞瑟也會反常的不提醒他如此說話相當沒有禮貌，通常他會碎唸幾句就離開廚房，然而今晚似乎並不。「我想待在這。」  
「那你也不准碰它們。」  
「這樣我待在這裡的意義是什麼？」  
「所以我說隨便去瞎幹點什麼總比待在這裡都好！」似乎對少年的發言沒有太過意外，這次他沒有碎碎唸，只是轉身離開了廚房。  
「阿爾你怎麼能這麼說話！」馬修捏了下兄弟的臉頰，柔柔的軟肉立刻被捏起一塊：「別再這樣捏我－早就不是小孩子了馬修！」

「但亞瑟也是你的其中一位兄長。」他往廚房門口望出去，對方已經離開。  
「不他不－你說什麼馬修？」他忽然停止把切好的食物丟進滾水裡的動作，阿爾瞪大眼睛，以為剛剛那句話是自己的幻聽。「我說亞瑟也是你的其中一位兄長。」馬修貼心的再重覆一遍，倏地他張大嘴吧，對馬修會如此發言完全跌破了眼鏡。  
「不，」他把食物重新放回砧板，「我的哥哥只有你一個人，馬修。」  
他打賭自己被阿爾難得直白的發言感動到了，然而現在似乎還不是時候，他嘆了口氣，握住阿爾的手：「我很感謝你將我看得如此重要，但你在這個家也待了快要七年，如果這些時間裡你對柯克蘭家的感情從剛開始進來就沒有轉變過的話，為什麼你還不願意離開這？」  
他的腦袋似乎被人給敲了一下，阿爾的嘴吧張了半天，馬修一句話就問到問題核心，阿爾不曉得如何應對。  
「兄弟，你得好好想想這個問題－你可以晚點再告訴我也沒關係，今晚就好好過吧，抱歉攪亂你的心情。」  
「沒事的。」阿爾繼續盯著臺上的食物，他搖搖頭輕鬆說著。  
離開廚房時，馬修又向他提醒了一遍。「阿爾，如果你想要離開，只要你出一聲、我就會帶你走。」

仍然是美好的一晚。  
至少相較之前的日子好上太多了，阿爾戳著盤裡的雞肉想到，六年來他終於可以再一次和兄弟馬修一起度過平安夜，這一切足以讓他忽略方才馬修和他說得話－只要不瞥見對面幾個柯克蘭仍然死氣沉沉的臉的話。  
然而這次沒有人先離席、也沒有人開口冷嘲熱諷，光是這兩點就值得嘉許，這或許也能為馬修營造一股只是這個家的人有些冷漠但大致上還挺好的錯覺，當然此時阿爾立刻查覺到了異樣－為什麼他還想下意識營造出這種讓馬修以為良好的氣氛？  
但問題沒有持續太久，他們接下來又繼續天南地北的聊了，偶爾威廉會插話幾句，帕特則在一旁提出之後的見解，倒是亞瑟沒有多說什麼，而坐在主位的柯克蘭夫人也是一樣。  
聚餐結束後的整理就是幾位柯克蘭們的事了，儘管馬修提出想要一同幫忙，但威廉卻以這傢伙（亞瑟）因為今晚都沒怎麼進到廚房為藉口而打發他們回房裡去玩，阿爾清楚瞧見被點名的人翻了個白眼，當他們上樓時身後似乎又傳來了幾聲互相對罵的聲音。

他們在房裡聊了一會才去沖澡，輪到他時亞瑟正從樓梯間上來，「阿爾，」他叫住了正要踏進浴室的人，「晚點來找我好嗎。」  
他沉默著點了點頭。  
他們並沒有明確說是幾點，但當阿爾覺得時間差不多時是晚上九點，他和馬修說明亞瑟有些話想和他說，而他的兄弟也明白的笑了一下，「別太晚了，需要等你嗎？」  
「沒關係，你想睡的話就睡吧。」阿爾抓起桌上的手機離開了房間，上一次他進到亞瑟房間就是發情期的當晚，其實幾年下來他踏進這扇門之後的次數並不多，更不要說亞瑟叫他過來－這或許還是頭一次。

「進來吧。」聲音從裡頭傳來，阿爾才知道門並沒有上鎖，房間裡的光源只有床邊的一盞小檯燈，暖黃的燈光圈在亞瑟周圍，他在床上看著書，樣子大小估計是小說，隨後他將眼鏡取下，「愣在那裡幹嘛？」  
他正想問自己可以坐哪，但突然間覺得這個問題似乎有些白癡，最後他直徑走向書桌旁的黑色旋轉椅，他們之間因此隔了一段距離，「你可以坐得近一些。」  
「沒有其他地方了。」阿爾掃了一圈房間，當他再次看向亞瑟時才曉得對方的視線正坐落在他一旁空著的床上，他猶豫了一陣，隨後他的身體付諸行動。  
這份順從讓阿爾感到害怕。  
他到了亞瑟身邊、僅僅坐在床緣的邊邊角角，亞瑟闔上小說，率先開口：「你想離開這裡嗎？」  
阿爾扭動了一下身子，「我想，」他據實回應，「……但不是現在。」  
「你想什麼時候離開？」  
「大概等到讀完大學。」  
「那還要好一段時間。」  
「我知道。」

「馬修呢？他知道你的想法嗎？」亞瑟換了個話題，阿爾仍然迅速回應：「他不知道，我沒有說這麼多。」  
「為何不說？」  
「不想讓他擔心。」他瞥向別處，他知道自己還有別的心思－儘管現在的他尚未釐清也不會承認，「還有什麼想問的嗎？」  
「你知道我不會為了這些小事特別把你找來。」亞瑟將書給放到一旁的櫃子，他轉過頭，祖母綠的眼睛因為背光而黯淡不少，「這幾年來你是怎麼看待這個家的，阿爾弗。」  
「……你聽到了嗎？」他回想起在廚房時和馬修的對話，阿爾不確定的回望過去，「我很抱歉。」  
「你不需要道歉，我只是希望瞭解你的想法。」一瞬間他感覺到對方的語氣不同以往－太過溫柔也太過耐心，但他卻本能的認為對方不可能會這麼表達。「我、我不曉得－」他抓了下金色的頭髮，水藍的眼睛不敢看向亞瑟，「起初我覺得你們怪極了，雖然現在還是這麼認為－但我想這是有原因造成的，或許你們不是太差的人，只是現實和環境讓你們－啊我的老天，我真的不曉得怎麼說。」  
「那麼聽起來你是挺喜歡我們的？」  
「我沒有這麼說。」他一下子否決，「我還是很不習慣你們，但至少沒有到討厭……」馬修的話再度浮現，他想自己是有在試圖改變想法的，只是變動的幅度過於微小，小到他都不曉得這份關係是不是真的在進步。

但他很確定，現在的自己的確無法輕易從這裡抽身。  
不是因為想要認真讀完大學，也不是因為會對突然的離開感到愧疚，更不是因為他喜歡這裡，而是一個該死的、他極度不想承認的理由－  
因為亞瑟・柯克蘭在這。  
他曾經試想過，如果自己離開了，亞瑟的生活是否又會重回灰暗？  
這或許說得有些自大，但近七年的相處讓他知道或許對方原本可以有更開朗的性格，說話可能也不會這麼彆扭，對待人的方式更不是那樣冷淡。  
他無法輕易留下他。

「那麼說說你為什麼想留下好了，剛剛聽起來這似乎沒有為你帶來什麼優點。」  
「我也相當匪夷所思。」這次他沒有說出實話－他也不可能說得出來，「好了啦你不要再問了，而且為什麼你問什麼我就要回答什麼？」  
「在這之前你也是沒有多少猶豫就答應會來找我然後坐過來了。」  
「媽的。」阿爾雙手蓋上自己的臉，這陣子他真的表現過於異常，為什麼他會突然對亞瑟的話如此順從？也是因為該死的信息素嗎？  
「我想這是一件好事，沒什麼不好意思的。」  
「只對你來說是好事而已。」阿爾翻身就要離開，倏地亞瑟再度出聲：「等等。」  
「還有什麼事？」他兩隻腳已經踏上地板，沒好氣的轉過腦袋。  
他沒有即刻接話，「如果某天真的到了你想離開的時候，」亞瑟頓了一下，「和我說一聲。」  
阿爾凝望了眼對方。  
「不要一聲不響的就離開了。」他忽然往仍然撐在床鋪上的手蓋去，阿爾難得沒有伸回，他瞧見碧綠的眼還帶著其他情緒。「為什麼？」  
亞瑟收回了手，他短暫嘆了口氣，眼睛盯著前方，檯燈似乎忽明忽暗，亞瑟遲了會才開口：  
「因為我愛你。」

聖誕快樂。  
離開時亞瑟又補充一句，儘管當時他已經聽不清楚了。  


「所以這是你的決定。」週六下午，馬修在月台向阿爾低聲詢問，列車再過三分鐘就會進站，阿爾盯著地板好一陣子，「沒有錯。」相較前幾天模糊不定的語氣他進步許多，他又再說了一遍：「沒有錯，馬修，我還是會等到讀完大學再離開。」  
「我知道了，兄弟。」馬修溫柔的笑了一下，他又往阿爾腦袋揉去，這次對方沒有躲掉，「我就相信你說得吧，但如果有天你想離開了，隨時打電話給我。」  
「英雄不會做後悔的事。」  
「你每次看恐怖電影之前也都這麼說。」  
他們同時笑了出來，之後列車進站，阿爾在月台盯著車子駛離，直至再也看不見尾端的車燈，此時亞瑟才走了過來，阿爾瞥了眼對方：「走吧。」他面無表情，又或者說他不曉得該擺出怎樣的表情。

從他們那晚的對談過後阿爾就是如此，他覺得自己的顏面神經好像在面對亞瑟時就崩壞了，他的心底有股奇怪的感覺、還有道古怪的聲音，他的思緒過於矛盾，以至於他只能愣愣的盯著亞瑟，良久才回應幾十秒前對方的問話。  
當亞瑟關上車門時，他握緊了方向盤，「你確定不跟著離開？」  
「那你也問得太晚了。」阿爾繫緊安全帶，「馬修都走了才問，你才不想我離開吧？」  
「……不想和你說那麼多。」倏地亞瑟踩下油門，反作用力讓阿爾跌回椅背，忍不住覺得當晚過份溫柔的人果真只是場夢。  
多久沒有人向他說那幾個字了。  
還待在美國、父母親仍在時，他根本不需要被特別提醒就知道自己是被愛著的，然而自從他們進了第一個家庭後這三個詞就埋入土裡，被人踩踏無數，最後銷聲匿跡。

他得承認自己被打動了。  
這便是他不曉得該如何面對亞瑟的原由－但他相信或許等時間過去，他會釋懷過去六年不算太好的經歷和記憶，而他又會使用現在直到未來大學畢業的時間去修復這段關係。  
他會盡可能在離開前畫上美好的句號。  
車子行駛平緩，亞瑟隨機扭了一個頻道，臨時插播的新聞報導某處發生連環車禍，請駕駛者小心行駛，然而女人所說得話沒有一個音節轉換為可理解的字句，好像那是接連無數的好消息，亞瑟笑了出來。  
時隔六年，山谷的另一端終於傳來回聲。

－TBC－


	9. 09

十八歲那一年，阿爾從郵箱裡拎出大學寄過來的信，他的手忍不住顫抖，「亞瑟！」他在外頭大叫起來，被叫到的人立刻皺著眉打開大門，「為什麼大呼小叫的？發生什麼事了？」  
「大學！錄取！」他分開單詞一一吼著，亞瑟忍不住摀住耳朵，但他的嘴角仍然上揚：「恭喜你，阿爾弗。」  
「我的老天我沒想過我真的能夠得到－」阿爾高興的就要跳起來，而他真的這麼做了－他一把抓住走過來的柯克蘭、雙腿攀上他的腰，亞瑟差點重心不穩，但他仍然撐住了對方的大腿：「我知道你很高興，但你已經不是當年那個小毛頭了，而且你是不是長胖了？」說著他就往Omega的腰捏去，阿爾一下子拍掉了對方的手：「可以不要在這個時候說這種話嗎？」他又靈活的跳下來，臉頰不曉得是因為氣著還是什麼元素有些紅潤，「總之我得到大學錄取通知了，不准讓英雄我今天不開心。」  
「今天的主角除了你還能有誰？」

昨天的阿爾弗雷德沒有料到今天他的手裡就能拿到這封錄取書，兩年前的他也不可能猜到如今自己和亞瑟的關係能夠進展到如此。  
有時阿爾會忘記他們的姓氏並不一樣。  
或許這樣的轉變只發生在某個稀鬆平常的一天，平常到阿爾都沒有發覺，從那個午後起他們可能就忽然可以一起去超市買點東西、在回來的路上又去書店逛個幾圈回家了。一切似乎都在潛移默化之下緩慢改變，等到他意識到彼此的關係似乎有些不一樣時，他已經不自覺叫了好幾遍亞蒂。

他們一同進了屋子，阿爾拎著信封跑上二樓房間，他等不及要和馬修傳達喜訊。  
他的兄弟果真高興的在另一頭尖叫了起來。「你認真的？阿爾？」  
「這有什麼好騙你的？」阿爾盤腿坐在床上，歡愉的語氣像是在哼著歌：「你知道這還代表著什麼嗎？」  
「什麼？」  
「代表再過不久我們就可以重聚了！」阿爾朝著手機高聲歡呼，「記得吧？我說過等大學畢業我就去找你。」  
「那你也還得順利畢業，」馬修調侃著，然而下一句話他突然降下了聲音，「……只不過你真的不會懷念現在的生活嗎？我的意思是－並不是不希望我們可以再次生活在一起，只是在同個家生活了快要九年，說實在的，我還不曉得怎麼和他們解釋。」  
「我想我不是很擔心這個問題，」阿爾皺了下眉，畢竟這個念頭早在他心底盤算已久，他早已做好心理準備，「況且除了亞瑟以外其他人應該都還好－你也知道最近我們的關係沒有像以前那麼糟糕了，我想這是個不錯的機會可以溝通，而且也不是未來都不會見到面。」  
「所以你也還沒和他們說明白嗎？」  
「……我還在找適合的時間。」阿爾思考了半晌，「但我想最近應該就會，因為升上大學後我也想去找份打工，亞瑟那傢伙肯定會問原因。」  
「我知道了，祝你幸運，」馬修的語氣再度回溫，他笑著道：「也恭喜你順利考上大學，我會期待未來我們的見面。」  
「當然了馬修，你必須期待。」阿爾同樣笑著掛斷了電話，隨即他又將錄取信拎到面前，一切好像夢一樣，十歲剛到這個家的他肯定不敢想像未來會有如此發展－但這些都一一實現了。  
夢幻到有些不切實際。

亞瑟在晚上六點整預訂了一間餐廳。  
這是他們第二次只有兩個人去外頭較為昂貴的地方吃飯－上一次是慶祝他的十七歲生日，當時他們的關係方才好轉，阿爾在得知這份消息時不太禮貌的害怕了起來，他猜想那或許是個陷阱或條件，但等到他們又稀鬆平常的過完一個禮拜之後，阿爾弗雷德確定什麼事也沒發生，他也確信亞瑟有那麼點不一樣了。  
這回亞瑟終於沒像上次挑了間乍看下來就價錢不斐的餐廳。單價是相較其他地方貴了些，但整體的氣氛和顧客對象都更加傾向於家庭，暖黃的燈光打在他們上頭，餐廳位在水平較高的地方，餐桌旁的落地窗望出去就能見著晚上發起各式光圈小點的城市。阿爾盯著窗外，早上和馬修的對話時不時的在腦袋響起。  
但很快他就為了回應亞瑟的問話笑了出來，他重新將注意力放到餐點上。現在還不是個好時機，阿爾想。  
亞瑟切下一小塊牛肉，刀子在盤子上發出哐啷一聲。  
藍色的眼倏地往窗外飄去。

他得找時機坦白。  
阿爾再次寄出一封簡訊詢問打工事宜時，他盯著電腦螢幕發愣想著，也稍微領略到了馬修口中的難以啟齒。自從上次聚餐已經過了一個禮拜，這幾天下來有好幾個美好充裕的空檔讓他提起這件事，但每次話到嘴邊他就吞了回去，只剩下茫然的眼珠子隨意亂竄。當初的不在意彷彿只是虛張聲勢，尤其是近些日子他意識到和亞瑟的關係已經不再一樣，如果就這麼離開的話，他同樣覺得可惜。  
然而和待在這裡相比，他更嚮往屬於自己和馬修未來的新生活。  
他的房門被倏地打開，阿爾嚇的在座位上跳了一下，同時他下意識闔上筆電，「我靠，」他喘出一聲，有些不滿的盯著來者，「可以敲個門嗎亞瑟。」  
「抱歉，」他的語氣可沒有歉意，阿爾瞇了下眼，「我只是想來提醒你要記得打抑制劑。」  
「我知道、我當然知道。」他的口氣不是很好，阿爾擺擺手重新轉回桌子，手裡連續拿起幾本書又放下，好像故意在找些什麼，「沒事的話幫我關個門吧。」

亞瑟的手仍然停在門把上。  
「你在找什麼嗎？」  
「呃、只是整理一下。」他吞了沫口水，眼神沒有對向亞瑟。  
「但你剛剛還在用筆電。」  
「你進來的時候我剛用完。」阿爾搔搔脖子，他只和亞瑟的眼睛對上一秒鐘就心虛的挪開，「真的，我沒在看什麼奇怪的東西。」  
男人盯了他好一陣子。  
終於他勾起嘴角，溫和的道：「當然了，我只是隨口問問罷了。」亞瑟關上房門，阿爾聽見腳步聲往樓梯走去，他圈緊拳頭，冷汗滑過他的背脊。

他或許忘了說。  
雖然近幾年他們的關係變好，然而有時－只特定出現在某種未知的時刻，阿爾並不這麼覺得。  
曾經幾次祖母綠的眸子讓他恐懼。在那個時候阿爾會以為他們的關係又回到從前，那個彼此不怎麼擅於表達情感的時期，亞瑟有時會盯著他卻什麼話也不說，他的視線會直直掃來，沒有遮遮掩掩，也沒有想要隱藏，好像要刺穿他的靈魂。  
他記得某一晚亞瑟就是這麼看著他。  
阿爾弗雷德從剛進這個家就知道亞瑟偶爾會來到床邊往他腦袋摸去，他都假裝視而不見，久而久之他似乎習慣了－儘管這樣的適應讓他本人不願承認。  
有回在快要失去意識之前，阿爾再度聽見門口傳來轉軸特有的喀擦聲，他以為會有一張手掌往自己伸來，然而良久他卻什麼也沒感覺到，當時思緒已經相當模糊，他下意識想要轉身確認，卻看見亞瑟只是站在床邊，他的一雙眼睛好像能在夜裡發光，一下子阿爾弗雷德清醒了，他微張著嘴，想要詢問卻發不出聲音。  
也是在那個時候，他開始感覺到亞瑟有哪裡不對勁。

還有一次是他和馬修剛通話完。除了亞瑟沒有其他人在家，他便心安的在沙發上以詭異的姿勢通話，也絲毫不顧忌客廳還有另一個人在專心喝茶看報紙。他和馬修聊了將近有半小時，空間裡也只有他嘻嘻哈哈以及報紙翻動的聲音。  
當他即將掛斷電話時阿爾才注意到整個客廳忽然變得太過安靜，他往亞瑟的方向看去，正巧對上英國人傳過來的視線，他愣了一下，不曉得對方是什麼時候停下動作、又盯了他有多久。  
這兩次的記憶都不是太好。而方才亞瑟關上門離開的眼神，阿爾不確定自己有沒有看錯，但那股異樣的感覺的確又出現了。

隔天他和安迪約出來聊了聊，他的老友貼心給了他幾個適合表達的方法，也告訴他如果真的打算去做某事就得下定決心，來來回回猶疑只會是浪費時間，因此也不要再想抓準什麼合適的時機－有空檔就鑽進去，好好把握、然後執行。  
「你說過他曾經在幾年前和你直接表明他愛你的吧？」阿爾頓了一下，這事被突然提起讓他有些害臊，但他仍然點頭。  
「那就對了。」安迪飲下最後一口紅茶，口氣直接了當，「如果他真的愛你，他就應該尊重和考量你的選擇，但你卻還沒開口就在這裡瞎操心的，你應該先去試試看。」  
安迪說得有道理、也幾乎將他推向最後一步。同時友人的話也讓阿爾忍不住反思為何自己會恐懼於說出這些話，他又不是一氣之下憤然離開，他有正當理由，也不是永遠的不會回來－他還是會定期來找亞瑟，只是他嚮往展開新的生活、希望有屬於他自己的故事。

他渴望自由。  
這個念頭讓阿爾弗雷德害怕。  
什麼時候開始他認為待在亞瑟身邊的代價就是失去自由了？  
和安迪聊完，回家的一路上他腦袋都在思考著這些對他來說已經超出負荷的問題。而當他回到房間打開電腦時，這種感覺更強烈了。  
有人翻了他的歷史資訊。  
他知道是誰。

這種狀況已經不只出現一次－起初他選擇無視，畢竟東西也不是第一天被翻，他也的確沒看什麼奇奇怪怪的東西，頂多做報告查資料用上罷了，然而昨天他剛搜尋了那些東西，再加上亞瑟向他投遞過來的視線和話語疊合，他知道亞瑟並不信任他。  
莫名的情緒攀了上來。  
  
當晚他往亞瑟房門敲去。  
「怎麼了嗎？」  
「有些事想和你聊。」阿爾沒有太多表情，話裡也沒什麼情緒，他只是平視著對方－時間飛快，他的身高早已追上亞瑟，「我可以進去嗎？」  
亞瑟側身讓出一個空間以利阿爾進來，他瞧見辦公桌的旋轉椅拉開到一半、上頭還有亮著的筆電，只好往不大不小的床上坐去。關門聲隨即響起，除此之外他還聽見鎖上的聲音。  
「我大學想去打工。」趁著亞瑟還沒坐定，他抓緊時機脫口而出，阿爾見他沒有說話，以為自己下一秒就會被否決，亞瑟卻以稀鬆平常的語調回應了：「那就去吧，我在你這個年齡時也在打工。」  
得到如此爽快回應的阿爾愣了幾秒，「真的？」他狐疑盯著，心中的大石還沒放下，「我真的可以去？」  
「當然了，這有什麼好確認的。」阿爾瞇起眼睛，試圖分析對方細微的表情－亞瑟沒有笑，但也沒有憤怒的痕跡。  
他臉上看不出任何情緒。  
「那、那太好了！」倏地他從床上站起，也忘了當初自己歷史資料被翻得憤怒，似乎真的被安迪說中了，他一個人在那邊過份擔心，明明什麼都還沒開始做，「我想說得就只有這個－好了，抱歉打擾你，晚安。」阿爾鬆出一口氣，語氣頗為輕快。現在他想做得就是趕緊離開這裡，以免對方反悔或問更多事情。

阿爾還不曉得怎麼解釋他打工的緣由正是為了離開。  
在他要離開床邊時，亞瑟替他解決了這個問題。「有什麼理由嗎？」鍵盤聲還在喀拉作響，他背對著阿爾問著。  
他的心噔噔跳了兩聲。  
「想要找更多事情做。」  
「我那時打工是因為不想拿家裡的錢－你也是嗎？」亞瑟跟著椅子轉了過來。  
「算是吧，」他的眼睛往左上方飄去，「而且你不是知道我曾經和她說過我會把這幾年的錢慢慢還回去？」

有一段時間兩個人都沒出聲，阿爾再次準備離開，「如果沒事的話我就－」  
「這幾年。」亞瑟再次阻止了他的動作，「你說你想還這幾年的錢。」他的語氣很輕，彷彿只是在確認什麼芝麻小事，阿爾點了點頭，他開始對這種氣氛有些過敏。  
「沒有那個必要。」  
「但這是我和她的事。」  
「她也是我的母親，不需要把距離說得那麼遠。」亞瑟將筆電闔上，他站起了身，「如果你只是想要還錢的話，你根本不需要在大學的時候就如此奔波，這裡沒有一個人急著趕你走，我寧願你先好好學習。」  
「……所以我現在是又不能打工了嗎？」阿爾深吸口氣，他敢打賭方才的語氣已經克制許多。亞瑟將手盤在胸前，眼神好似審視著他，「並不是，你仍然可以去做，只是我想知道為什麼。」  
「但聽起來你剛剛已經駁回了。」  
「那麼就很顯然是你欠缺理性的考慮。」  
「欠缺－」阿爾無法置信，他有些急了：「總之，我只是來告知你我會去打工，就這樣。」  
「原來你不是來詢問的。」亞瑟笑了一下。原本是，阿爾憤憤的想，「對我不是，所以現在我說完了，抱歉打擾你，晚－」

亞瑟不曉得什麼時候已經矗立在他面前。  
阿爾跌回柔軟的床鋪，還在上頭彈了兩下。  
「你想離開。」亞瑟從上開口，碧綠的眼珠子溫柔垂著，但阿爾卻只感覺到毛骨悚然，「我以為你已經把這個念頭給丟進垃圾桶－看來我也被這幾年的假象給蒙蔽了，這是我的疏忽。」  
「你到底在說什麼？」他仰頭望著男人，亞瑟坐到了他的身旁，「為什麼想離開？」  
「我和馬修答應好了。」阿爾往另一邊挪去，但又因為亞瑟掃過來的視線停住了動作，「之前就有說好要一起回美國……」  
「所以你早就有這種想法了。」亞瑟瞧見他的眼神又飄向別處，他伸手捏住阿爾下巴將他轉回：「看著我。」  
「你到底怎麼了？」阿爾拍掉他的手，「沒有錯我本來就有計劃要離開－但又不是永遠不回來？我只是想要和馬修一起生活，而且我說過在這個家我感覺不到－」  
「歸屬感。」亞瑟替他回答，「這麼多年了你仍然一點也感受不到－從我身上？」  
「不、不是這樣的，亞瑟你不一樣－但這又不能比較－」  
他倉促的想要解釋什麼，但舌頭好像打了結，不管怎麼說都聽起來像是藉口。阿爾煩躁的就要起身，然而一股熟悉的清香再度傳進他的鼻腔，倏地他被向後拉去，Alpha一手撐在他頭的側邊，一手仍然扣著他的手腕。

「放開！」阿爾朝上頭的人叫喊，他試圖用沒被抓住的另一隻手推開亞瑟，但很快他的右手也被扣住，更強烈的信息素朝他臉上直直灌來。  
儘管打入了抑制劑，他的發情期仍然還沒過去。阿爾咬緊牙關，有個可怕的念頭竄上腦袋，再這樣下去他會像十六歲那一年一樣，理智會一下子退居到腦後，思緒會被強烈的渴望佔據－  
那絕對不會是他想要的。  
「亞瑟，」他的聲音有些顫抖，期許溝通能夠奏效，「告訴我你為什麼要這麼做。」  
「……阿爾弗雷德，」他笑了一下，綠色的眼睛彎起一個好看的弧度，「有時你真是天真的可愛。」

他俯身咬住了Omega的唇。  
阿爾瞪大眼睛，感覺到對方沿著他的唇型舔了上去，他想閃躲卻又急速被亞瑟扭了回來，隨即有什麼柔軟的東西伸向他的舌頭，他無法說清那種感覺，四肢和身體也越發無力，原本圈緊的手改抓向床單，口裡逐漸漏出遐想的悶聲。  
當他們分離時阿爾清楚瞧見一條透明的銀線從他們交合的地方牽拉出來，他的大腦瞬間就空白了，亞瑟對他做了什麼？為什麼他要吻他？他的眼神又是什麼意思？他們的關係不應該是如此－不應該是。  
「你看起來有很多疑問。」他拉下深綠色的領帶，身下的人配合的想要掙脫，但Omega的力氣已經相較方才削弱許多，信息素仍薰得他過份，亞瑟將阿爾的雙手拉高至頭，並且在手腕上用力繫緊了領帶。  
「讓我猜猜－你肯定想著這是不倫的，因為我們有著遠到可以忽略的親戚關係－剛開始我還天真想著只要給你足夠的時間和耐心你就會願意留下來，但我似乎太過縱容你……讓你以為自己能隨意離開……」  
「停下來。」他的聲音已經不再強硬，然而他藍色的眼睛仍然倔強－這讓亞瑟不是很高興，「你知道這麼做是不法的，更何況我們是、是－」  
「兄弟是嗎？」亞瑟咬著牙替他接話，「真是諷刺，現在才想起這個詞阿爾弗雷德，我是不是能單純把它視作藉口？」  
「不－以前的我或許不這麼覺得，但這幾年真的已經不一樣了、我保證－我們真的不能－」

Alpha終於停下了動作。  
阿爾重重喘出一口氣，得救了－儘管他的心跳仍然響得可以炸掉他的耳膜。  
亞瑟沒有抬頭看他，但他卻收緊了手裡的力道，阿爾吃痛的叫了聲。「……從一開始就錯了。」他喃喃唸著、聲音低沉，既像是沒有方向的碎語，也可能只是單純在和自己對話。  
「我們可以好好－談談，」亞瑟的信息素依然在整個房間散佈得可怕，他光是要集中精神開口說話都有困難，阿爾試圖扭動被綁緊的手，但卻只是被抓得更緊，「如果你想要的話我可以再待久一點－該死的信息素……總之你先冷靜點，把這鬼東西給解開，不然真的會有很糟糕的事要－」  
「阿爾弗雷德。」他終於抬起眼，對上了眼角已經開始紅潤起來的藍眼睛，阿爾疑惑的嗯了聲，「……我很抱歉。」  
「……道歉什麼的之後再說吧，你先把－」  
「從你進到這個家開始、又或者說在更久之前，」亞瑟再度打斷阿爾的話，他沒有音調起伏的唸著，「我就沒有把你真正視為我的弟弟。」

當他望見祖母綠的眼睛什麼情緒也沒有時，他的心頓時涼了一半。  
「我說我把你當作弟弟看待時－那是個幌子，一個為了留你下來編造得故事，」他往阿爾臉頰溫柔撫去，指腹滑過了他的嘴角，「我以為如果好好對待你的話你就會留下，我以為。因此在你決定非得從我這邊離開時，那條界線就不復存在，我也沒必要再這麼演下去了。」  
他的掌心向下撫過他的胸膛，最後坐落到他柔軟的肚子上方。  
「畢竟，我還是有方法能夠讓你留下來。」  
阿爾低下頭盯著亞瑟觸碰自己的位置，他又抬頭茫然的望向男人，亞瑟忽然裂嘴笑了起來。「你最好忘記過去幾年的點點滴滴，這會對你比較好過一點－我想角色轉換不是這麼容易，你得知道我不再將你視為你所想得關係。」  
亞瑟低下頭往他的耳邊靠近，語氣好像平安夜那晚，連說出的臺詞也沒有改變，這一次卻徹底讓Omega恐懼起來。  
「你也得知道，我愛你，阿爾弗雷德。」

他被用力翻了過去。  
「亞瑟・柯克蘭！你不能這麼做！」阿爾高呼出聲，但他的腦袋被狠狠摁上，聲音因此悶在被褥中無法四散，他仍試圖與力量和本能抗拒，然而亞瑟的信息素已經讓他頭昏眼花，他甚至不曉得現在自己發出的低吼是不是還染上了另一種色彩，「你不能越過這條線！不然之後會有哈啊－」忽然一陣電流從上到下竄過他全身，阿爾連忙閉緊嘴吧以免聲音洩出。  
亞瑟已經咬上了他的腺體。  
他全身上下都燥熱無比，阿爾清楚知道自己的發情期已經爆發，但他仍然扭著身子，儘管亞瑟只是將他掐得更緊，膝蓋頂在了他的雙腿之間，「住、住手－」阿爾努力抬眼望著前方，以免自己隨時昏過去。亞瑟仍然咬著他的頸脖，他敏感的感覺到舌頭在他身上不斷游移，好像他的脖子是什麼大餐，緊接著Alpha冰冷的手伸往他的腰，另一隻手則從他有肉好看的小腿撫了上來，一直觸碰到了他大腿內側都還沒停下。  
「你給我……停下來！」阿爾憤憤吼著，大多數聲音都因為棉被而被抵銷，亞瑟沒有理會，他輕咬住Omega的耳朵，身下的人立刻縮緊肩膀，同時原本還在腰上的手已經攀升到他的胸部，他胸前的軟肉還被刻意捏了一下，阿爾再度叫出了聲。  
Alpha的鼻息灑在耳朵和脖子之間，他整個人已經到了負荷的臨界值，阿爾知道自己得搏鬥到底，但他意識深處似乎有意反抗－深不見底的恐懼壟罩著他，他沒法想像壓著自己的人是已經逐漸視為兄長的人，他更不能接受原來對方這幾年都是如此看著他－彼時阿爾終於瞭解那雙祖母綠的眼睛在盯著他時的違和感了。  
他把他視作愛人。

身後有什麼溫熱的東西抵在他的臂部。  
阿爾倒抽口氣，一瞬間他甚至忘了掙脫，諷刺的是另一個念頭悄然誕生，他想去逃避但仍得正視－  
他渴望有人進來。  
這個想法著實嚇到了他，此時亞瑟骨節分明的手指已經伸進阿爾褲子裡頭，他感覺到大腿內側被輕柔畫過一個圈，而對方下一步顯然就要往他的私密處伸去。  
阿爾悲鳴一聲，心臟倏地收縮。  
不行。  
他不確定自己是不是下意識喊了出來，但Alpha確實停下了動作。Omega敏感的身體仍然沒有停止顫抖，他的大腦是空白的，私處也不曉得什麼時候濕潤無比，阿爾大力喘著氣，時不時發出帶著泣音的呻吟。

當他再次被翻轉過來時才知道自己正沒有辦法克制的大哭。  
亞瑟由上俯視著他，男人同樣也還在喘氣，一瞬間阿爾似乎看見他祖母綠的眼珠子閃過各種情緒，最後他閉上眼睛，顫著手解開了綁緊的領帶。  
「……我給你最後一次機會。」亞瑟指了指房門，他垂下腦袋，不再看向Omega，「離開。」  
然後別再回來了。

－TBC－

下章完結


	10. 10（完）

時間接近十二月，空氣陰冷潮濕，家家戶戶早已掛起聖誕裝飾，他小間的租屋處也不例外。阿爾剛出公寓時剛好遇上房東太太，他亮起招牌笑容招呼，上了年紀的房東立刻叫他等會，她回去房裡拿點好料的，阿爾又笑得更開朗了，這招屢試不爽。  
他離開那個家已經有四年了。  
但他仍然待在英國－畢竟已經考上了大學，他不可能在這個時候回去美國。他的兄長原本是想直接讓他遠離這塊土地，甚至也可以為此同樣放棄大學，一起回美國同住，但阿爾最終仍舊否決了這個提議，他知道未來彼此若想要生活下去學歷對他們的重要性，因此這些行動只是為了預備他們盡早離開。  
於是他和馬修約法三章，他得照三餐的和馬修報平安或通訊，並且馬修在一開始就向他要了柯克蘭家的電話，拿到的當下馬修立刻打電話警告威廉看管好他家弟弟，阿爾頭一次聽見他語氣火爆，聲音低沉了好幾階。

他還記得當晚自己連夜離開了柯克蘭家。  
僅僅隨便收拾了一包行李，便在凌晨兩點衝出了家門，也沒理會是否還處在發情期，阿爾只管順著大馬路一直跑著，直到他再也跑不動，他便在一處公園的長椅坐了下來，黑夜壟罩，連月光也沒見著，他精神上極度疲乏卻一丁點也沒打算閉上眼睛，身體被碰觸的地方仍然發熱著，他就這麼呆坐到天明，直到望見第一眼曙光，他打開手機撥通了電話。  
對面很快就接了起來。  
「馬修，我能去你那裡嗎？」  
他的眼淚再次掉了下來。

馬修在接起阿爾突如其來的電話時便已心有不安，就算透過手機他還是能聽出兄弟些微顫抖的聲音，他不曉得阿爾什麼時候會到，只好早早前往車站等候，而當他看見熟悉的身影從第一班列車下來時，他確信自己久違的生氣了。  
「我們回去再談。」馬修看著欲言又止的人，阻止了阿爾極欲想要說些什麼的表現，儘管他很想立刻知道到底發生了什麼鬼事，更想現在搭車前往英國質問柯克蘭，但他全數忍下來了，他知道自己得冷靜。  
「馬修，我很抱歉。」  
「我的老天，阿爾弗雷德，」他忍不住將兄弟的肩膀攔過來，悲傷卻也堅定的道：「儘管我還不曉得發生什麼事，但你不需要道歉。」

他能從阿爾身上聞到亞瑟的味道。  
而他懼怕有什麼已經不可逆的事情發生了。  
當晚馬修的照顧家庭為新到來的客人整頓了一桌美好的晚餐，餐桌上暖黃的燈光和此起彼落的談笑和柯克蘭家一點也不一樣。  
而阿爾和馬修又花了一整晚談起那些在英國所發生的事。

如今四年已經過去，他順利拿到大學證書，也即將在下個月和馬修一同回去美國，馬修的那通電話似乎真的起了作用，這幾年裡一切平安，沒有什麼人找上他，就連柯克蘭幾個字都再也沒有出現在他的手機電話當中。  
他的心情已經平復，但他不會說自己得到完全的寧靜。  
在柯克蘭家的時間佔了他所有的青少年時光，那段時間相較十歲以前更加記憶鮮明，他不會忘掉，更沒有辦法忘掉。  
阿爾弗雷德曾經以為他們會越來越好，就像普通的兄弟那樣，他瞭解亞瑟過往的家庭生活也不是太美滿，因此他可能不會用正常的方式表達關心或道歉，這些他都在那關係較好的兩年間說服自己接受。  
但最後仍然出錯了。  
和亞瑟當晚說得一模一樣，他們的關係從一開始就錯了。

背德。  
兄弟。  
不倫。  
每當想起這幾個字，他的心就不正常的絞痛。  
所幸一切都要過去，他即將離開這裡，或許未來幾年都不會再回來，阿爾在掛滿裝飾的街道隨意想著，冷風鑽進他的袖口和衣領，為自己買了一盒中式午餐後又縮著脖子回家。

回到公寓時他瞧見信箱不知何時塞入了一封信件。  
離開時阿爾還沒瞧見，只有可能是在他方才短暫離開的時間被塞進來的。阿爾拿出信件，單薄的紙張意外的平整，在風中被吹得晃呀晃。他將東西翻到寫字的那一面，倏地他僵在原地，嘴巴微微打開。  
寫信者是威廉・柯克蘭。  
他怎麼會知道地址？  
阿爾將眼鏡拿下擦拭了會－自從離開那個家後的幾個月他就為自己配了一副眼鏡，事實上他沒有近視，甚至視力還算不錯，因此這只是個裝飾品，他只是想讓自己看起來成熟些。

他上了樓便把午餐丟到一旁，阿爾再度前後翻了幾下才拆開信件，裡頭是兩張薄薄的紙，他望了幾秒，隨後深吸口氣、攤開紙張。  
“致 阿爾弗雷德”  
這是第一行，工整好看的筆跡，與他的完全不一樣。  
“我想這封信對你而言是唐突的，我甚至不曉得你會不會先把它扔進垃圾桶再撿回來看－但假如你已經看到這裡了，我想感謝你願意打開這封信。”  
“我想先對幾年前的你道歉。”  
“我很抱歉這句道歉來得不夠即時，但考慮到你當時的精神狀況我認為還是先不要隨意打擾你，但誰曉得一轉眼四年就過去了，我推算你可能已經讀完大學，如果順利的話。”  
“你可能會疑問為什麼這封信能順利寄到你這－事實上，我是知道的。”  
讀到此時阿爾頓了頓。  
“你的兄弟馬修從來沒有和我提過，但發生了那樣的事我還是無法一走了之，因此我試圖找到你的下落，並且給予補償。”  
“實際上補在哪裡你現在不需要知道，以免你又想著償還。有關你住所的事也只是我的個人調查，這件事我從沒和任何人提起過，因此你儘管放心。”  
“希望你這四年過得還不錯，但現在我有另外一事需要你的幫助－儘管這拜託可能有點無理，你也有相當大的機率拒絕，但我仍然想來拜託你。”  
“在你不在的這段時間、大概是兩年前的時候，亞瑟他病了。”  
倏地阿爾將眼鏡拿下，抬頭快速轉了圈眼珠子。  
“我很晚才知道這事、大概一年之後。因為在你離開後不久他也搬出去住了，這些日子都很少回來，我們僅透過簡訊或電話交流。”  
“他沒有詳述病因，我也沒有刻意問起，但近期我去看他時我認為他的狀況可能不太樂觀。他架子上擺了太多藥，各式各樣的，我是沒有見到他當場吃下，但我仍然顧忌。”

他將第二張信紙翻上來。  
“除此之外他的精神狀況似乎也不是很好，或許旁人看不出來，但我能分辨，我想你的離開給他造成了很大的影響，這陣子他改變得太多。”  
“我試探過他有關你的想法－我想他是後悔了，他甚至有意迴避你的名字，覺得當時的自己是個混球。”  
阿爾挑眉，沒錯他是個混球，他感謝亞瑟還有些自知之明。  
“他和我說，如果可以的話，他希望一切都不要發生。”  
“現在已經全都來不及了。”  
他的視線在這一行坐落許久。  
“至此，你大概也曉得我想拜託你的事了－我希望你能在離開英國前和亞瑟見一面，當然我會陪同，不會只有你一個人。”  
“如果你願意的話我們能夠在下列這個地址會面，那是一間咖啡廳，亞瑟的住所就離那裡不願。”  
“我能有空的時間僅僅只在下週六，因此如果你願意前往，我們可以在晚上六點的時候碰面。當然你也可以選擇拒絕，當我沒看見人的時候我就能知道了。”  
“最後感謝你願意讀到這裡，我想這封信除了勾起了你不好的回憶之外，也讓你陷入新的困頓，但你大可放寬心，可以好像從沒讀過這封信也沒關係，我不希望再造成你的負擔。”  
“祝福你一切順利  
威廉・柯克蘭”

來到最後一行，阿爾把信紙重新對折，他在沙發上呆坐了一段時間，良久才拿起已經不怎麼熱的午餐開始進食。  
他明明沒有開窗，卻覺得屋子越來越冷。

在即將離開的前兩個禮拜，阿爾迎來了發情期。  
自從在柯克蘭家經過幾次那樣的經驗後他便有些神經質的注意自己的生理狀況，他注意每次即將要到來的前兆，也準時為自己打上抑制劑、照三餐的吃點藥丸，他就這麼順利度過了四年，好像一個普通的Beta，也沒有多少人知道他是個Omega。  
大二時他曾經被一個Alpha追求過。  
阿爾不曉得對方是怎麼知道他的性別，他以為自己隱藏得很好了，但那個橄欖球隊的亨利就是看上了他。  
起初他像普通試圖和他交好的同學那樣交換了電話號碼和通訊ID，平時也會聊天或一起去幹什麼之類的，但除此之外他們沒有更深層的交流了。

他是知道亨利是個Alpha的。  
實際上那也是亨利親自表明，因此有時他會刻意保持距離，尤其是在發情期前後，不曉得是不是亨利注意到了這個規律，他開始懷疑然後追求自己。  
就在大二即將結束時，亨利向他告白，而他拒絕了。

有個Alpha有什麼不好？阿爾當時反問自己，或許他的生活還會方便許多，他不用再總是給自己注射藥物或吃那些有的沒的，但他就是拒絕了，甚至不曉得理由的。亨利是個好人，他熱心也友善，也會在細微的地方注意到他需要幫忙，阿爾確定亨利絕對是許多人眼中的理想型。但他就是不。  
「如果有天你改變想法了，隨時和我說一聲。」  
當下他點了點頭，儘管知道完全不會有這個可能性。

馬修也曾經問過這個問題，他是知道有這麼一個Alpha喜歡自己兄弟的。「既然他真的有你說得這麼好，為什麼不試試看可不可以發展呢？」  
「因為我不想。」馬修在電話裡的聲音仍然溫柔，他嘆了口氣：「沒關係的兄弟，你可以慢慢來，我知道你可能仍然對Alpha抗拒。」  
「不，我不是抗拒。」阿爾搖搖頭，往後一躺倒在了床上，「我只是－」  
只是什麼？  
「好吧我不曉得。」阿爾捏緊眉心，翻滾了幾圈，還順帶捲起了被子，「我就是不想。」  
「我知道了。」馬修笑了一下。

當時大二時和馬修的通話再次浮現，阿爾坐在床邊，手裡捧著幾顆藥丸，倏地一次將它們塞入嘴裡，又大力灌了幾口水。常年下來使用這些東西來度過發情期不會是件好事，近幾個月他服用的劑量越來越多，此時馬修無心所說得去找個Alpha的提議似乎變得中用，然而他就是沒有、分化了好幾年他仍然沒有，阿爾分析過這會是恐懼嗎？當年亞瑟的行為真的給他帶來陰影了嗎？  
通常想到此時他會停下手邊的動作，然後出神個幾秒鐘。  
他知道沒有。  
真正讓他懼怕的是每當發情期的來臨，他會想起他。

阿爾又下意識再給自己餵了一顆藥丸。  
當他在床上躺平時一個想法也隨之竄入，他知道問題的核心在哪，他得去解決、在離開英國前好好把握，因為這可能會是最後一次機會，他知道自己如果不這麼做，這份芥蒂會跟著他回到美國。  
就好像當年他的決定。  
他會在離開前好好畫上句點。

週六晚上，他來到了威廉所指示的咖啡廳。  
晚上六點仍然有人在這裡閒聊，咖啡廳的外觀裝飾得很漂亮，有發光的小燈泡和一些綠植，阿爾在外頭躊躇，正思考著是否打通電話過去時他忽然愣住了。  
幾公尺外，亞瑟就矗立在樹下的一塊陰影處。他似乎老早就注意到他了，但只是站在那裡沒有靠近。  
隔了幾秒，亞瑟朝他走了過來。  
當他們僅剩下一公尺的距離時，亞瑟率先開口：「好久不見。」阿爾沒有即時回應，藍色的眼珠子只是掃視著眼前的人，對方似乎沒怎麼變，倒是他的五官好像更加立體－不曉得是因為年齡的增長或是男人瘦了不少，他希望只是前者，但對方眼下細微的黑眼圈似乎又不是這麼說得。

「威廉臨時有事沒辦法來，所以你可以離開了。」見阿爾遲遲沒有開口亞瑟再度出聲，此時美國人才領悟到對方是知道這件事的，他也沒有看起來像想像中的病懨懨。除此之外，亞瑟似乎也顧慮到了他的防範－他不曉得為何威廉臨時沒法來，但亞瑟也沒有要因此強留下他。  
「我覺得我們還是可以談談。」眼看男人就要轉身離去，阿爾連忙喊住對方，指了指仍然亮著燈的店家，「在、在那邊的咖啡廳。」  
「它六點半就會關了。」  
「呃、那麼－」  
「算了吧。」亞瑟再度否決，「也最好不要，如果只有我們兩個人的話。」  
頓時他們陷入沉默。

「已經晚了，還是早點回去，更何況你那段時期才剛過。」阿爾愣了一下，這傢伙顯然還記得他發情期的時間，這讓他又陷入另一種未知的情緒當中。亞瑟瞧對方似乎沒想接話，只好繼續說下去：「你看起來過得還不錯，」他頓了一下，「這樣就好了。」語畢他便俐落的轉身，乾脆到阿爾還來不及反應，但他的身體卻率先引導了他，他抓住對方的衣襬，「我下個禮拜就要回美國了。」  
亞瑟撇過頭，望了眼被抓住的地方，又抬頭看向阿爾，「那麼祝福你。」  
「所、所以我想和你聊聊。」一定要他說得這麼明白嗎？阿爾咬了咬牙，「因為之後很有可能－不會這麼常回來了。」  
「那我想就更不需要了。」  
「不、有需要。」阿爾堅決的道，「就現在，去你家。」

他肯定是瘋了才會提出這個意見。  
當他們一前一後走在僅有幾盞路燈亮著的街道上時阿爾默默想著。亞瑟方才的所有言行舉止雖然讓他一時間相信了威廉所說得－他後悔了，但貿然前往他的住所似乎也不是個好主意，重點是原本一度想離開的人最後卻妥協了這個意見，阿爾分不清這之中的轉變是否另有意涵。  
「你仍然待在英國讓我意外。」終於不再只有腳步聲，亞瑟沒有回頭，但他的聲音仍然在少人的街道傳進了阿爾耳裡。「畢竟我已經考上這裡的大學了，這對當時的我是必要的。」  
「也是為了能夠盡早離開吧。」他不確定亞瑟是否笑出了聲，但阿爾沒有否認。亞瑟再度詢問：「威廉是怎麼聯絡到你的？」  
「事實上我也不曉得，但他寄信給了我。」他是真的不曉得自己的住址，威廉並沒有說謊。  
「那傢伙的話似乎不是那麼意外。」

路程中又安靜了好一陣子，場景彷彿回到他第一天來到英國，亞瑟接著他從機場帶去柯克蘭家時那樣，他只是在後頭默默跟著，前方的人似乎也沒打算打破這樣的寧靜。  
亞瑟的住所是一棟看起來再普通不過的老公寓。  
但老舊僅僅只是他的外表，當他走上三樓踏進房裡時，阿爾立刻能知道這就是屬於柯克蘭－又或者說是亞瑟的風格。深綠佔了房裡大多數的顏色，屋內很冷，亞瑟將暖氣打開，又抖了抖大衣掛到衣架上。「隨便坐。」亞瑟說著便進到廚房，他往單人的沙發坐去，零碎的記憶翻覆上來，阿爾期許對方不要拎出什麼食物，所幸亞瑟只是端著一壺熱茶走了出來。「好了，你想說些什麼。」  
「呃，其實我沒想這麼多，」阿爾環顧了一圈房內，注意到架子上真的如威廉所說放了些瓶瓶罐罐的藥物，「威廉只是在信中和我說你最近身體似乎不太好，他希望我能過來看看你。」  
「然後你還真的過來了。」  
「因為我就要回美國了。」阿爾又再重申一遍，同時端起桌上的熱茶，卻因為太大口而咋了咋舌，「但你現在看起來好像還好，是嗎？」  
「最糟的時段已經過去了。」亞瑟擺擺手，沒有想要提起，「我也沒想過還能再見到你。」  
阿爾愣了一下，沒有詢問如果一開始就沒有抱他會來的希望，怎麼今晚還會在那裡等著。

「也許有些晚了，現在說似乎也沒什麼說服力，」不曉得過了多久亞瑟才緩緩開口，他盯著地上的絨毛地毯，「但我想對你說聲抱歉。」  
「……威廉有在信上和我說。」  
「他到底跟你說了多少？」似乎不是很滿意，阿爾瞧見亞瑟抬起了下巴，但很快他的語氣又回復平靜，「算了，總之那就是我想說得，接不接受都沒關係，我沒奢望經過那些事你還會答應。」  
「我沒想把話說得那麼死。」他給出了個籠統的回應，阿爾也不曉得他在躊躇什麼，就連亞瑟也知道他有資格和完美的理由拒絕這份道歉，但他沒忍下心這麼說。  
「你的意思是你在考慮接受？」亞瑟笑出了聲，搖搖頭又嘆了口氣：「阿爾弗雷德，我真的越來越不懂你在想什麼了，如果你直接選擇離開的話一切都還好辦，但你沒有，你選擇閉口不談，又在靠近與離開之間來回游移，我不懂你在試探什麼，或者你真正想要的是什麼。」  
「有必要這麼極端嗎？」阿爾瞇起眼睛，藍色的眼珠子在鏡片底下多了一份銳利，「況且我也沒想這麼多，我只是認為我們可以回到－那兩年－那比較好的兩年，就像普通的兄弟那樣……」話題似乎又繞了回來，當下他也是和亞瑟這麼訴說，但對方不這麼認為，甚至告訴他從以前到現在自己就在用另一種眼光來看待他。

亞瑟捏著下巴，仍然沒有看向阿爾。  
「在我對你說過和做過那些事之後你仍然這麼認為？」  
「我－」他倉促著想要回應，但又搖了搖頭改變了說詞，「對，我就是這麼希望。」  
「你真的有問題。」他笑著站起了身，進到浴室後阿爾聽見裡頭傳來大量的水聲，出來時亞瑟前額的髮絲染上了些水珠，他回到另一張單人沙發上，翹著腿、雙手十指交扣著置在身前。  
他吸了好大一口氣。  
「我知道了。」  
倏地阿爾瞪大了眼睛，他聽見了什麼？  
「如果你希望的話，我會盡力去維持你所希望的兄弟關係的。」亞瑟再次複述一遍，此刻阿爾克制著嘴角不要上揚，但他的語氣已經破了功：「真的？」  
「我沒有說謊的必要。」  
「我的老天。」阿爾扶著額，不敢相信亞瑟真的會答應－他以為這又是一次的死循環，但沒有，他答應了。

同時間他的電話響起，阿爾看著來電人顯示馬修，想起他忘記定時和兄弟進行回報，他站起身要往廚房走去，臉上的笑意再也沒法忍住，「我、馬修打電話過來了，我去接一下。」他說著便兩步併成一步的離開了客廳，亞瑟手撐著臉頰，盯著已經沒人的沙發。  
廚房隱約有聲音傳出，雖然不清楚對方究竟說了些什麼，但他能聽見對方的聲音不自覺的放大、語氣也跟著明朗許多，他能想像阿爾弗雷德飛快又雀躍的說著，可能還手舞足蹈、語法混亂的。

「沒有錯……我……相信你說得對……」  
阿爾的聲音斷斷續續，他的視線從沙發移開，往除了浴室和臥房的另一道門看去。  
「……不會……超出預料……沒想過……」  
他站起了身，注意到阿爾的聲音越發大聲，他也笑了起來。  
「當然、我當然知道……好了……明天……回見，晚安馬修。」  
隨著最後的道別響起，亞瑟已經走到門前，把栓扭往左鎖上。

他哼起了歌，那是小時候母親常唱給他聽的，曲調溫柔平和，他卻不記得名叫什麼，因為那似乎是母親隨口唱起的自創曲。  
「攜手牽起、沒有分離－」  
他哼著並將窗簾拉起。  
「星光點點、剩我和你－」  
他又隨手在茶裡加了像是方糖的東西。

阿爾弗雷德是笑著回來的。  
「把茶喝完再離開吧。」  
哦、他想起來了。  
母親在唱完這首歌時總會抓著他的肩膀笑著，她會詢問他知道這首歌叫什麼名字嗎？她又會自問自答裂嘴笑著說、回聲谷，這首歌叫做回聲谷。  
只要你等待得夠久，山谷另一端必定傳來回聲。因此要看好時機，將他抓住。  
接著從此以後，不再分開。

威廉拎著一疊信件，經過幾個轉角後他投入信箱。  
父親早已搬出這個家，只有他知道地址，因此若母親想要聯絡父親只能透過他來幫忙代轉。每個禮拜母親總能寫上許多封，父親當然一封也沒回過，然而她似乎不為此擔心，母親仍然寫得開心，並且篤定父親未來某天肯定會回信。  
冷風吹過，他將信給全數投進信箱後兩隻手便迅速伸進口袋，突然間他想起四年前同樣搬離家的弟弟，已經有將近一年沒有和他聯絡，威廉甚至不曉得對方近況如何。  
或許他該難得下筆寫封信和他聊聊了。

－END－

感謝看到這裡的你🙏🏼，這篇文真的是衝動下打出來的文😂，只是突然很想看如果倆人是這樣的關係，好像要越過但又好像沒越過的感覺是怎樣，但我好像沒能很好的詮釋出那種感覺TT，還是希望各位閱讀得開心🙌


End file.
